Mourning
by doperwtjes
Summary: Sasuke drinks his problems away. Itachi does the same, with drugs. And Neji has his own way to get over his own loss too. SasuNeji Complete!
1. Welcome to the club

**Are you becoming crazy of our stories already? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Welcome in the club**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was looking thoughtfully at a.. slightly disturbing scene before him. He was a bartender at the most popular pub for the gay people in the city Konoha: The Exotic Hut. Strange name, but it attracted a lot of cool people came here and most of the times, they behaved well. You could dance in the pub, or just eat or drink something. Now, a very hot guy had entered the club a few minutes ago and he attacked a lot of guys.. and not really the kind of guys you want to end up in bed with. The guy had spiky black hair and a small piercing through his right eyebrow. He was wearing a leather jacket and some jeans under it. He looked really nice, especially with those black orbs, that pierced through everything. Neji decided it was enough now. He stood and walked towards the guys and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have to take him over from you." Neji said, while he took a hold of Sasuke's arm softly.

"Wow, who are you?" The black haired guy asked as he let Neji take his arm. The guys who had been attracted by the boy were scowling. "We weren't quite finished with him." One of them said and stared at Neji. They were obviously a little drunk. And so was the boy Neji was holding, since he couldn't really stand on both feet properly.

Neji looked at the guys.

"You know as much as I do that you're not planning something nice with him." Neji said to them and without saying something more, he took the guy with him. "I'm going to make this one sober." He said to one of his colleagues. The guy nodded and Neji took the drunk guy, the hot one, with him behind a curtain. "Let's fix you." he said to him as he sat him down on a chair.

"Dude." The guy said as he looked around. "What the hell are we here for?" He asked as he stared at Neji with eyes that didn't really seemed to be focussed on anything. They were a little glazy.

"You're too drunk." Neji said. "I have to make you sober, because we don't really want a bad name. If you get in contact with those guys, you'll wake up in one of their beds and believe me, you'll get a heart attack." Neji filled a glass with water.

"Here, drink." Neji said and offered the guy the glass of water.

The boy stared at the water for a while before pushing it back. "I'm perfectly sane.. Now let me go back in, I can take care of myself." The boy slurred and stood up, only to fall back into his chair again. Damn, he was drunk alright.

Neji kneeled down before the guy, so he looked into his eyes, looking a bit up to him.

"Look." Neji said. "I don't want to force it down your throat or something, but please just take it ok. And a few other glasses and then you'll be fine." Damn that guy was hot.

The guy suddenly placed his foot on the table that was standing behind Neji. "You're hot." He said and stared back at Neji, with his still glazed look in his eyes.

Neji looked at him. Ok, the guy's crouch was very close to his face now. But he wouldn't take advantage of a drunken guy.

"..Thanks." Neji said. "Can you now drink the water?" He was flattered by the compliment though.

The boy suddenly pulled Neji up by his collar and slammed their lips together, almost making it painful for the both of them. He then grabbed Neji's hair in the process so Neji couldn't leave.

Neji let out a moan of surprise while he fell down on top of the guys' lap, and before he realised what was going on, Neji already started to kiss back. The glass which had been in his hand, had fallen down onto the ground now.

The guy's lap

The drunken boy pulled Neji's legs up so Neji was sitting properly on his lap and kept kissing him, sneaking a tongue in whenever he could. He slightly moaned as Neji kissed him back.

Neji broke the kiss now and stood, closing the door behind the curtain, and then he walked back to Sasuke. Damn.. that guy was so hot..

"Are you coming back or what?" The boy said and glared at Neji as he sat up a little, though gravity seemed to be against him as he slid back down a little again.

"Don't be so hasty." Neji said with a smirk and then climbed on top of the guy again, kissing him again.

The guy moaned as he pushed in his tongue and kissed back. He held onto Neji's hips now, pushing Neji into his lap. He obviously wanted more.

Neji let out a moan and pulled back a little, to only push forward again with his mouth, kissing the guy with his tongue. He wanted more too, but he wanted to go a bit slower, so he would become excited. A lot.

The other guy didn't seem to want to wait though. He slipped his hands into Neji's pants to grab the cheeks of Neji's ass. He kissed back heavily, moaning every once in a while when Neji's tongue moved too fast for him to catch up.

Neji let out a gasp as the guy grabbed his ass, and not very soft. He liked it like that. Neji kept kissing the guy and tasted alcohol, mixed with, probably, the guy's own taste. He moved his hands towards the leather jacket and started to open the zipper of it.

The other boy grabbed Neji's ass hard again before moving his hands towards the front and started unbuttoning Neji's pants. His tongue started moving faster now and pushed more into Neji's mouth. Alcohol made you easily aroused sometimes.

Neji moaned and opened the jacket of the guy now, noticing that he wasn't wearing anything under it. Neji looked at the muscular chest and let his hand go over it, then he licked on his nipples. He wondered how long they were going to sit on the chair.

The boy beneath him moaned as he started pulling down Neji's pants, pulling Neji up by the ass to slide it all the way down. He then attacked Neji's neck with licks and bites, sucking on the skin behind his ear for a moment too.

Neji moaned loudly, while he tried to open the guy's pants, but it was hard, since he was sitting on top of him himself. Then he tugged at it, as a hint.

The guy just hummed, not about to get up or help Neji. He just continued what he was doing, obviously a little too drunk to get hints right now. And probably too aroused too. He let his hands slide towards Neji's ass and squeezed them a couple times.

Neji moaned. This guy certainly liked his ass, and Neji was glad he did. It was his weak spot. Neji pushed himself up a bit now, and unbuttoned the other's pants, pulling them down with a lot of difficulty. He pulled the guy's boxer down too.

The other moaned as he felt the cold air over his body now. He quickly pushed down Neji's boxer too and then immediately went back to the ass, massaging it heavily as he pushed his mouth onto Neji's again.

Neji let his hands slide over the other guy's body again and softly squeezed into his dick, teasing him. He stopped kissing him and then he licked the guy's chest again, and then his nipples.

The guy moaned loudly now as he pushed Neji on his lap again, still massaging Neji's ass. He then started massaging Neji's legs too, moving his hands up and down over Neji's ass and legs. He wasn't too soft doing it either. "..W-what's...y-your name...?" The guy panted out.

Neji kept moaning, while he stroked the guy's dick.

"..N-Neji.. yours..? Ah.." Neji asked.

The guy had to take in a lot of pants and breaths before he could speak again. Neji was a pro with his hands apparently. "..S.. ah... S-sasuke.." He finally panted and pushed his hips forward. He then kept one hand to massage Neji's ass while the other moved to the front, stroking Neji's dick.

"..Ah.. d-do you want me.. hn.. t-to pleasure you or n-not..?" Neji panted. He couldn't go stroke the guy's, Sasuke's, dick when Sasuke was doing the same with him. He couldn't focus then.

Suddenly Sasuke turned Neji around so the Neji was sitting on the chair. Sasuke let himself slid down, his head now in front of Neji's crouch. He then licked over Neji's dick for a brief moment before looking up with eyes full of lust. "...D-do 'you' want...hn.. m-me to pleasure you...ah.. or n-not?" He panted and then let a smirk form on his lips.

"..G-god.. yes.. ah.. hn.." Neji gasped and grabbed the chair behind him. Damn..

Sasuke smirked some more as he licked Neji's erection again and again and again. He started pushing his tongue onto it to form more pleasure. Sasuke then took Neji's dick in his mouth and deep throated it, his tongue licking the bottom.

Neji squirmed and grabbed the chair even tighter. Shit.. he was so rough.. so good..

Sasuke started moving his head now, sliding his mouth over Neji's dick over and over again. He let his teeth brush over Neji's dick too and sometimes sucked on Neji's dick really hard, just to get Neji to squirm and moan.

And Neji did squirm. He now grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him up again.

"..Else.. ah.. hn.. I'm g-going to come.. hn.." Neji panted, and bit Sasuke's neck now.

Sasuke moaned slightly and smirked. Now 'that' was a great compliment. "...Isn't t-there another thing then.. hn...t-this chair?" Sasuke asked as he climbed on top of Neji and bit his neck in return.

"..B-behind the o-other door is an.. hn.. ah.. e-empty office..." Neji panted while he moved his head to the right, moaning.

Sasuke immediately stood up and pulled Neji up too, though this caused him to lose his own balance and he dropped onto the table behind him with a moan. Damn that hurt.

Neji took Sasuke's hand and pulled Sasuke up again, with a lot of difficulty, since he was shivering like hell, and took Sasuke with him to the other chamber, where he leaned against the bureau, pulling Sasuke against him and kissing him.

Sasuke immediately kissed back and pushed his body against Neji's, every part of it clashing with Neji's. He pulled Neji up by the ass and roughly set him on the desk there, things falling of it like mad because of the roughness Sasuke had pushed Neji with.

Neji felt himself becoming more and more excited, as he kissed Sasuke and put his legs around Sasuke's waist. He almost rammed his arms around Sasuke's neck now, he was that excited.

Sasuke pulled Neji immensely close now and kissed Neji roughly and with more tongue then he did before. He then pulled back. "...C-condom.." He panted and looked at Neji with stern eyes although still filled with lust.

"..I-in the wardrobe.." Neji panted, while he pointed at the wardrobe which stood at the other side of the room. He didn't remove his legs off Sasuke's body though.

Sasuke had to do it for him. He moved Neji's legs away and stumbled to the wardrobe. When he came back he had a condom with him and pushed it into Neji's hands as he pulled Neji's legs around his waist again, moving closer and licking Neji's neck.

Neji moaned while he opened the condom, and then put it on Sasuke's dick. He stroked over Sasuke's dick too, to give it a little extra effect.

Sasuke moaned loudly and then pushed Neji's body back a little more and positioned himself. "..R-ready?" He asked Neji, knowing this guy could never be a virgin and did not need preparation.

Neji nodded while he rested his arms on the table behind him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips and then pushed in with a grunt. He immediately started moving and thrusting into Neji, pulling Neji against him by the hips.

Neji gasped and moaned. Damn, this guy felt good.. really good. He started to move with him.

Sasuke started moving faster and more heavily now, reaching for Neji's spot so Neji would clench around him. He pressed his mouth onto Neji's, moaning into his mouth, gripping Neji's hips more tightly.

Neji winced and moaned and squirmed at the same time, clenching himself to Sasuke tightly and moving with him. He kissed Sasuke roughly.

Sasuke just kissed back halfly as he was still drunk and now madly aroused too. He then pushed in all the way and hit Neji's spot. Hard.

Neji let out a huge scream now, full of pleasure. Shit.. he was going to come..

Sasuke moaned as he felt Neji close around him. He kept thrusting in, hitting Neji's spot over and over again. He could feel himself get closer to his climax by the second. Damn, Neji was a great fuck.

".. Ah.. s-sh.. Ah!" Neji let out a soft scream and came, covering his stomach with sperm. His body got limp and his grip on Sasuke loosened.

Sasuke pounded into Neji for a couple minutes more, wanting his release too. And he got it. Sasuke let out a loud grunt as he climaxed and just barely held himself up at the desk after, panting heavily.

Neji was panting heavily too, and gasped in the mean time. Shit.. that had been good... very good. Heh, that Sasuke guy would probably be sober again now.

"...F-fuck.." Sasuke panted as he got out of Neji and removed the condom. He grabbed the chair near the desk and sat down.

"..W-what is it..?" Neji panted, while he sat up, moving the hair out of his face.

"..N-nothing...D-damn.. sex r-really makes you. hn.. s-sober." Sasuke said as he layed his head back. Stupid, stupid Sasuke. Why did he always have sex when he was drunk?

"..Is that b-bad?" Neji asked, while he got off the table, a bit shaky.

"..N-no...at l-least I won't do it a-again then.." Sasuke said as he got up and stumbled to the other room to get his clothes. What was he thinking this time? His drunken personality should really stay home next time.

Neji followed him into the other room and started to dress.

"...You regret it?" He asked, while he put on his boxer.

"No. I don't really regret it." Sasuke answered as he put on his clothes too. Wait, wasn't he wearing a shirt? There was no way he had gone out with just his leather jacket. Right?

"...Ok." Neji said. Hmm. Strange guy. He put on his pants now, and his shirt followed right after.

Sasuke was fully dressed now too. He looked at his watch. Twelve o' clock. He should go home now even if he didn't wanted to. "I have to go. Thanks for the...sex.." Sasuke said, realising have stupid that sounded he just turned away from Neji to put on his shoes.

"..You're welcome." Neji said, a bit surprised. Sasuke was just going to leave like that?

"Oh hey, got a beer for me?" Sasuke asked as he had his shoes on now and turned to Neji, looking into his eyes with unreadable eyes. He didn't really seem to care.

"..It wouldn't be smart to drink again." Neji said. "You can better go on the water now. Neji had finished dressing too and with a sigh, opened the door again.

"Just give me a beer will ya, I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Sasuke said as he followed Neji outside of the room, back into the bar.

Neji looked at him and then he tapped a beer for Sasuke, placing it on the bar.

"..That's two dollars then." Neji said.

Sasuke shove Neji five dollars over the counter. "Keep the change." He said as he took the beer, drank it in one gulp and then left. He would have a massive hangover the next day.

Neji looked after him for some time and then focussed his attention to the other customers. He kept thinking of the other the whole evening. Of Sasuke.

* * *

When Sasuke got home he opened the door to his house, walked inside and put of his shoes in the hallway. He then sighed. He knew what would come when he would walk into the living room and he didn't look forward to it. It was the same everyday, but Sasuke couldn't stay away, so he walked inside. Itachi was there, laying on the couch, crying and completely out of it. He looked horrible, bloodshot eyes, his body limb, face paler then ever and bags under his eyes. He was slightly shaking and looking at the ceiling. Sasuke sighed again as he walked to the overdosed body of his brother. "Why do you keep doing this?" He asked softly and put Itachi on the couch a little better.

Itachi didn't even react to Sasuke, he just kept shaking and he stared at the floor now. You could see that he was suffering.

Sasuke stared at Itachi before walking to their kitchen, getting a glass of water. He returned to Itachi and forced it down his throat. Itachi had to drink water now, Sasuke had enough experience with it to know that. "Do you really think this helps you? Or me. Fucking hell Itachi." Sasuke said, though he knew it wouldn't matter what he said. Itachi would just do it over again.

Itachi started crying again, more heavily this time. After he had swallowed the water he broke down into tears again and grabbed a pillow, clutching it to his chest.

Sasuke pulled out Itachi's hair crunch, that was halfly hanging out of his hair anyhow and placed it on the table. He then grabbed the blanket he kept by the couch and laid it over Itachi. He had done this so many times already it became a habit. "...It's ok, you can cry." Sasuke said and stared at Itachi, not showing anything on his face.

Itachi clenched his eyes shut, while the tears kept coming. He gripped the pillow tightly, while biting his lip.

Sasuke stared at the ground. He knew it all too well. He knew why Itachi wouldn't look at him and frankly, he hated looking at Itachi too. But Itachi had to get over it. And fast. Sasuke stood up again. "Sorry." He said, still not showing anything. That was not what an Uchiha did. At least not him. "Go to sleep." Sasuke said and then got upstairs. He didn't feel like sleeping. He would just wake up to the same day over and over again.

A few evenings later, a week to be exact, Neji was looking at one of the few tables in the pub with a frown. Sasuke had come back every single night, and every single night he had become drunk. But he hadn't searched contact with Neji. Neji wondered why, but most of all, he wondered why Sasuke came here so much. And why the hell would he drink that much? He walked to Sasuke's table now because he saw that it wasn't crowded, so Neji sat down at Sasuke's table.

"Hey." He said, looking at Sasuke. He was worried.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Sasuke asked as he poured down another beer. He was drunk again. Sixth time in a row. At least for as far as Neji knew.

"..Yes you know me." Neji said. "..Why are you drinking so much?"

"I am not drinking so much.." Sasuke slurred as he, yet again, poured beer down his throat. He then turned to a waiter. "Get me another beer!" He said as he almost fell over, just barely saving himself from falling.

"..Don't." Neji said to the other bartender.

The other bartender nodded to Neji and walked away. "Dude! What was that for?" Sasuke asked irritated as he grabbed a drink from the table behind him and pouring it empty. He then turned to Neji again. "What d'you want?" He slurred.

"Calm down." Neji said. "Come." He said and then pulled Sasuke with him, to the curtain again. But this time they wouldn't have sex. They would talk.

"Heeeey, didn't we have sex here?" Sasuke asked as he was being pulled into the room by Neji. He was stumbling though and almost tripped over his feet along the way.

"Yes we had." Neji said and closed the door. Then he took Sasuke with him to the other room and placed Sasuke on a chair. "..Now why are you drinking so much?" He asked. He really was worried.

"Oh why do you care. I don't even drink that much." Sasuke said as he stared at the ceiling as if it was really interesting.

"You are drunk every night." Neji said. Thank god Sasuke didn't try something with sex this time, he wouldn't have been able to hold back, probably.

"You're overreacting. You're not my dad anyway so fuck off or fuck me." Sasuke said as he started turning rounds on his chair, which was able to turn.

"I'm not overreacting." Neji said. "I'm just worried ok. You come here every evening, and every time you leave, drunk. Sometimes you even enter drunk."

"So? What's it to you huh? I don't even know you." Sasuke said as he kept spinning around and around. He was starting to get dizzy, but he didn't really care.

Neji stopped the chair now. "Act normal." Neji said. "Seriously, you have a problem. Why are you drinking so much? You need help."

"I'm perfectly fine. You know who needs help? 'You' need help. No normal person would care that a stranger gets drunk every once in a while." Sasuke said and now stared to the desk before grabbing a pen and clicking it over and over again.

"Perhaps." Neji said. "I'm just worried ok. You're ruining yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke said, staring at the pen like a madman while clicking it. "Hey I got a plan." Sasuke suddenly smirked.

Neji got the pen from Sasuke.

"Yes and that's that you're going to stop drinking that much." Neji said.

"Nooo, that's not the plan." Sasuke said and grabbed another pen and a piece of paper this time. "You go to this address someday so I can screw you senseless again." He said as he scribbled his address on the paper and gave it to Neji with a smirk.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then he accepted it. No matter how hard he wanted to have sex with the guy now, he couldn't. Sasuke was drunk. Too drunk for words. And he probably regretted everything if he was sober again.

"...But still." He said, as he put the paper away. "Why do you do this?"

"I like a drink or two." Sasuke said and his head fell back again to stare at the ceiling. His mouth hang open half way.

"..Sasuke just answer me." Neji said, while taking Sasuke's head in his hands. He could see Sasuke was suffering because of something. He didn't know why he was so interested, well.. more worried.

Sasuke was silent for a while and stared at Neji with glazed eyes. "...Are you supposed to be green?" He suddenly asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Neji looked at him and then sighed. He looked away, thinking. What should he do now?

"..I have to go home now." Sasuke said as his head fell back again, staring at the ceiling once more.

"...I guess." Neji said and then he walked over to Sasuke and took his hand, to pull him up.

Sasuke let himself be pulled up and moved forward to lean on Neji. His legs weren't really working well anymore. He mumbled something, but it didn't really seem important. Probably just drunken talk.

"..We'll get you into the pub again then." Neji said, while walking towards the other room again.

"The pub's not my home...right?" Sasuke asked as he supported himself on Neji, almost falling over a couple times. His vision was getting a little blurry too.

"..Should I bring you home?" Neji asked.

"..I don't care..." Sasuke said absentminded and let Neji take him into the pub again, then outside.

"..How did you get here?" Neji asked, after he told the other bartenders he was going to bring Sasuke home and they walked outside.

"..I dunno...I think I walked..?" Sasuke said, asking himself if that was true but got distracted by a guy cruising by on his bike.

Neji nodded and then he got to his car and opened the door at the passenger's side.

"Come on, jump in." Neji said.

Sasuke got in, bumping his head and feet on the way in and finally sat down. "You drive..?" He asked as he stared ahead.

Neji nodded and stepped into his car too, after he had closed the door at Sasuke's side. He sat down and closed the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he struggled to get his belt right. He didn't seem to be able to get the thing where it should go.

"To your house." Neji said, as he started to drive. He had already fastened his belt.

Sasuke let his go and just sat there for a while. "Why my house?" He suddenly asked as he bumped his head on the window. His balance had left him completely now.

"..Because we need to bring you home." Neji said. It was silent for some time now, until they stopped at Sasuke's house. Neji knew where it was now, because of the little paper Sasuke gave him. He stepped out of the car after having stopped and parked, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke opened the door and practically fell out of the car, onto the floor. He just sat lay there and stared at the sky. He couldn't get up anymore.

Neji sighed and closed the door for Sasuke. Jeez... He got Sasuke up now and helped him towards the house.

"Where are your keys?" Neji asked when they arrived at the house.

"My pants.. pocket.." Sasuke slurred as he kept himself up by holding Neji tightly.

Neji nodded and got the keys out of Sasuke's pockets, then opened the door and went in. The house was pretty small. It even.. smelled strange.

"..Where is your room?" Neji asked. There probably wasn't even a first floor in this house, since some stairs were nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's neck and then pointed behind Neji to a door. "..There." He said and then almost fell over again, holding himself up by Neji again.

Neji nodded and helped Sasuke towards that room, opening it and leading him inside. The room was small, but it had a bed for two persons. Strange. There was only a small table with some stuff on and in it, a wardrobe, the bed, and a mirror. A few posters were on the wall, but that was it. Neji laid Sasuke down onto the bed now.

"..So.. now you can sleep." Neji said. "Do you need something before I go?"

"You." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji down on top of him by the neck. He slammed his lips onto Neji and immediately pushed his tongue in too.

Neji moaned and almost started to kiss back, and then he realised he shouldn't do this. The guy was drunk. He pulled back.

"...I'm sorry, but I can't do this ok.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Why not...you've done it before." Sasuke said as his hands slipped from Neji neck and fell next to his head. Damn, he really was tired.

"..You're drunk.. I can't do it, I don't want to use someone like that." Neji said, while he stood.

"..I was drunk last time..." Sasuke mumbled slightly annoyed but then his mind drifted off.

"..I know." Neji said. "But that was a mistake. Just sleep..."

Sasuke hummed. "..Fine.." He said and then fell asleep immediately.

Neji looked at him for a few seconds, before he sighed. He left, his mind still in the chamber where he left Sasuke.

* * *

**And?**


	2. The lost wallet

**Review repleys:**

**Hanai-kun: **Yeah we just keep writing indeed ;) Thanks for r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The lost wallet**

* * *

The next day, Sasuke had gone to do some groceries since Itachi was out and they really did have to eat. Even though Sasuke had a massive hangover he had done it and was now walking home. Lost in his own world he suddenly spotted Neji jogging. He was wearing a white training suit and Sasuke thought it looked rather good on him. He didn't care though of course. He decided not to pay attention and just keep walking.

It took a while for Neji to notice Sasuke.

"Hey." He said as he stopped jogging, to walk beside Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke simple said and just kept walking, not even sharing a glance to Neji. He wasn't really in the mood for this. Neji would probably start to lecture him.

"How are you?" Neji asked him.

"Fine. Hangover." Sasuke simple answered and still kept walking, trying to ignore the boy beside him. He wished Neji would just disappear and he could have his peaceful way home.

"..I'm concerned Sasuke." Neji said, looking at him.

"Well you shouldn't, I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke said emotionless. God, did people like to bother him these days or what.

"...It's like you need someone to talk to you know." Neji said. "And I'm not flirting with you, for if you think that."

"I don't need anyone." Sasuke said and then furrowed his brow. Wrong sentence. "To talk to." He quickly added. He then looked at Neji with his black orbs that said absolutely nothing. Sasuke was glad his eyes were like that.

Neji looked back. His eyes didn't betray anything either. They were completely white. A bit lilac, but most of all, white.

"..You look like you have a lot of emotion in you." Neji said.

"Well I don't so you can leave me alone." Sasuke said and then turned to face the road again. Emotions were the last thing he should think of. And Neji had no right at all to look right through him.

Neji sighed.

"..I just want to help." Neji said. "..But I won't force something upon you." He just wanted to take care of someone.. help the ones who didn't had it easy.

Sasuke sighed. Great. Now it was guilt Neji tried. Fine, if he wanted to help, he could help. "If you wanna help, then help me carry my groceries." Sasuke said a little annoyed as he stopped.

"You know what I mean." Neji said as he glared. "You have to admit that it's not normal for someone to get drunk every night."

"It's not normal for someone to work at a pub every night either, but you don't see me whining about that." Sasuke answered as he glared back. He then started walking again.

"...Yes but that's another story." Neji said, as he continued to walk with Sasuke. "I do that for money. But why do you drink? And don't go tell me you do that because you just like the taste of it. You should search help. It's not normal."

"Look, if you wanna butt into people's business, go ahead. But leave me out of this ok. I'm not two years old and I can take care of myself. I don't need you, or anyone else to do it for me." Sasuke said irritated. Damn this guy was annoying.

Neji looked at him and knew he had went too far.

"..I'm sorry, I went too far." Neji said. He blushed a bit because of shame. "..Sorry."

Sasuke stared at Neji. He had to admit, Neji looked good. And cute when he blushed. But he was a frigging stalker or something. Sasuke sighed. "It's ok. Look, I don't mind hanging around you as long as you stay out of my business." He said.

Neji nodded. "It's just.. well I've seen a few of my friends going into wrong business because of alcohol and I don't want it to happen to anyone anymore. So." Neji muttered, now looking away. "Sorry."

Sasuke stared at the other boy. Why did that idiot care so much anyhow? They didn't knew each other, only how they looked without clothes, but that was it. "It's fine. I'm fine. I don't need any help." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then turned around.

"..I'll see you tonight in the pub." He said and then he walked off. He was ashamed as hell.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled after him. "I thought you were going to help me with my groceries!" Sasuke really couldn't help it. He felt bad for the boy. Somehow.

Neji didn't react though. He only walked faster. He felt so embarrassed now. It had been a complete flop.

Sasuke sighed. That guy was weird. First he wanted to help, next he suddenly storms off and doesn't react. Weirdo. Sasuke decided he should just go home. His hopeless, empty home.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke had decided to go to the pub sober. He was gonna talk to Neji, at least for a bit. Just for the fun of it of course, he wasn't interested in him. When Sasuke entered the pub he looked around, searching for Neji. He found him cleaning one of the tables. Sasuke walked up to him.

"Hey." He said, for the first time being the one to start a conversation with the other boy.

Neji looked up. He looked at Sasuke for a moment before starting to clean the table again, still ashamed.

"..Hey." Neji said. More muttered.

"Why did you walk away today?" Sasuke asked as he moved his arms over each other and stared at Neji.

"...I felt like a stalker or something." Neji muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "Well you were some kind of stalker, but that's fine. You're pretty good looking so I didn't really mind." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said. "..By the way, yesterday you left your wallet here. I have it in the back of the pub, so I'll get it for you when I'm done with the tables. Are you going to search a table?"

"Ah. No. I think I'll stay around you for a while." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"You are up to something, aren't you?" Neji asked, while he looked at Sasuke.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's for to know and for you to find out now isn't it?" Sasuke said and smirked broadly.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then stopped with cleaning the table.

"I'll get your wallet. Did you lose something else?" Neji asked, while he mentioned Sasuke to come with him. He walked to the curtain again, opening it and entering the room again, where he had laid down Sasuke's wallet.

"Maybe." Sasuke said as he followed Neji into the room. "So. We've had some fun times here hm." He said as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah we had." Neji said. "One to be exact." He searched through some stuff, and then entered the other room, where the table ('the' table) was standing. He opened a few drawers.

Sasuke followed Neji into the room with a smirk. "Ah, I remember that table. I also remember your pretty naked body." Sasuke said. Teasing was fun.

Neji's face was red immediately.

"How are you able to remember so much?" Neji asked. "You were drunk."

"It's a gift don't you think? Besides, slamming into you like that would wake even the drunkest guy up." Sasuke said and his smirked grew wider.

Neji knew that the colour on his face would be rivalling to the colour of a tomato. Damn.

"..Perhaps yeah.." Neji softly said while he kept searching. Shit, he just wanted to turn around, jump on Sasuke and.. ok stop. Where was that god damned wallet?

Sasuke suddenly placed his hand on the desk beside Neji and smirked at him. "Found it already?" He asked. Sasuke was amusing himself greatly now. Neji was such an easy target and he didn't have much fun in the past months. This was a nice twist.

"..Not yet." Neji said as he rummaged through those papers. Why did Sasuke had to place his arm beside him? Coming closer? He felt like his head was going to explode. Why did he had to be such a stalker? Sasuke was just taking revenge or something now..

"You look like you're hot, why don't you pull off your shirt?" Sasuke asked teasingly and grabbed Neji's hand to stop him from rummaging.

Neji looked at him now.

"..Sasuke stop teasing, please." Neji said, trying to sound really serious. He failed miserably.

"Ah but that's why I came here. Besides, I wouldn't mind you walking around without a top." Sasuke said smirking and suddenly pushed Neji into a wall.

Neji gasped at this, feeling himself becoming excited. Was Sasuke really sober..?

"..I still haven't found your wallet.." Neji softly said. He was very nervous, he didn't knew why.

"I know and I don't care. Let's have some fun first." Sasuke said and before Neji could answer he pushed his lips onto Neji's softly. Damn, Neji did feel really good.

Neji moaned softly and then opened his mouth and started kissing back. He didn't taste alcohol at all, which meant that he was sober.

Sasuke slowly pushed in his tongue, taking in Neji's taste. Damn Neji was a great kisser too. He wished he was sober last time.

Neji now put his arms around Sasuke's neck and started to let his tongue move with Sasuke's. It was great. Just like the other time.

Sasuke moaned a little into the kiss and then pulled back. "You know, I don't have sex when I'm sober." He said and smirked. Oh how he loved to tease.

Neji looked at him and then he let out a soft growl and grabbed Sasuke's head again, kissing him.

Sasuke smirked and kissed back, more passionate this time. Neji might just be what he wanted right now. Someone he could let his frustration out on. As long as Neji wouldn't bother and wouldn't butt into Sasuke's business, it would be great.

Neji moaned and moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt, touching him again. He needed this, now.

Sasuke quickly moved Neji's shirt over his head and then kissed his chest and paid extra attention to Neji's nipples. This was so much more fun now that he was sober for once.

Neji moaned and let his head fell back a bit, and then he pulled off Sasuke's shirt, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke licked over Neji's chest, then down to his stomach and then opened Neji's pants, pulling them down. He then licked and bit down on Neji's hips and moved his hands to Neji's ass.

Neji let out a wince, while he tried to bent down to pull Sasuke's pants down, but it didn't work. Sasuke sat too low now. He moaned since Sasuke was touching his ass now.

Sasuke smirked as he himself pulled down his pants, then massaged Neji's ass again. He pulled off Neji's boxer too and smirked. "I'm good." He teased and then pulled Neji down. He didn't feel like doing it on a desk again.

Neji was on the floor now and let out a soft growl again, now turning the roles around and sitting on top of Sasuke, kissing him.

Sasuke pulled down his own boxer uncomfortably and kissed back heavily, his tongue moving around like mad. He ran his hand through Neji's hair, pulling him down roughly.

Neji broke the kiss because Sasuke did this and licked Sasuke's chest, as his head was being pushed down. He moaned. He was excited already.

Sasuke moaned as Neji worked on his chest. He then pushed on Neji's shoulders, trying to give a hint. He wanted a blowjob now and Neji was gonna give it to him.

Neji licked more and more down and then, when he arrived at the place Sasuke wanted him to be, he took Sasuke's length in his mouth. He put it in and out of his mouth slowly, letting his tongue circle over the head of it.

Sasuke's head snapped back at the pleasure. Damn, Neji was good at this for sure. Sasuke let his hands tangle into Neji's hair, forcing him to stay right where he was.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then continued with sucking on Sasuke's dick, moving his head up and down, licking over it and sucking on it. One time, he deep throated it, but quickly pulled away again, then he licked the head again. He continued like this.

Sasuke started moaning heavily. He was really enjoying this and he wanted nothing more. Except for sex. Sasuke pulled Neji up by his hair now. "...G-gonna come..." He panted and then smashed their lips together again.

Neji winced because of Sasuke pulling at his hair, but moaned again when Sasuke kissed him. Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck and then rolled himself onto his back, so Sasuke was laying on top. He opened his legs now. Jeez. He shouldn't just open his legs for anyone.

Sasuke smirked at Neji's movement. Neji was easy, but he liked the fact he had that kind of effect on him. He moved himself between Neji's legs. Luckily there were near the wardrobe. "..C-condom...g-get one.." Sasuke commanded. The wardrobe was right behind Neji, so he could grab one from there easily.

Neji nodded and moved his hand behind him and grabbed a condom out of it, and immediately opened. He put it on Sasuke's dick now. He saw that Sasuke was really hard. Really excited. He was too, but not like Sasuke.. but that would come with the actual sex.

Sasuke moaned as Neji placed the condom on him and then positioned himself again. He pushed in the head of his dick first before pushing in all the way. He moaned when he finally did and started rocking his hips immediately. He remembered doing that last time too.

Neji let out a huge moan and gripped Sasuke's shoulders. It took him some time, but he finally started to move with Sasuke. He felt himself becoming more and more excited. Almost painfully.

Sasuke started moving faster now, in and out and in and out. Damn it felt good. Neji worked with him really well, making it more pleasurable for the both of them. Sasuke now started pushing in all the way, hitting Neji's spot over and over again. He loved the sounds Neji made when he did.

Neji moaned and squirmed, moving with Sasuke. He liked this so much.. He opened his legs even more.

Sasuke moaned as he already felt his release was close. That would probably be because he already was close when they started. Sasuke grabbed Neji's dick now and started stroking it in the same pace as his thrust and was hard and rough, just like the way he slammed into Neji.

Neji squirmed again, gripping Sasuke's shoulders even harder, while he let his head fall back.

"..Oh g-god.. hn.. ah.. p-painful... ah.." Neji panted, moving his head from the left to the right.

"...T-that's how...hn...y-you like it...ah.." Sasuke panted back as he kept moving in this pace. It would just take him a few more thrusts before he would burst. Just a few more..

"..I'm c-coming.. hn.. " Neji panted, while stretching his body so he would feel even more.

Sasuke just grunted in response as he felt his release coming right on that spot. He gave out a slight scream between pants and his breathing, it really sounded twisted, but he didn't care. His whole release felt like heaven and it took so much longer then any other climax he ever had. He thrusted into Neji deep and hard to feel it even better.

Neji now winced and let out a soft scream too, but his release was a lot faster then Sasuke's. He panted and moaned after it.

Sasuke dropped himself on top of Neji and panted. He pulled out of Neji after a little while, removing the condom and throwing it away. "..Y-you're good.. hn.." He panted.

"..Y-you are.. hn.. t-too.." Neji panted, while he pulled Sasuke a bit more on top of him.

Sasuke let them both rest for a little while before he spoke again. "..Maybe we should do it more often." He said as he pushed himself up and stared down at Neji.

Neji kept laying there and looked up to Sasuke.

"..Indeed.." Neji softly said. Then he slightly smirked. "Good that I stalked you."

"Maybe. You could've just hit on me too instead of following me around and lecturing me about the dangers of alcohol." Sasuke said and smirked back. He then stood up and pulled on his pants.

"Hmm... but I'm really worried you know." Neji said, while he sat up and put on his socks.

"You shouldn't, I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke said and now pulled on his shirt.

Neji put on his boxer now. "..So you just like alcohol?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sasuke said and pulled on his socks and shoes now. He stared at Neji with a serious, emotionless face.

Neji looked back, now standing up and putting on his pants. He knew there was another reason.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he was busy with his shoes. He averted his gaze from Neji to his shoes.

"No I don't, why?" Neji asked, while he put on his shirt.

"You look like a guy who's got it all figured out. You know, his own car, his own house, a pretty boyfriend a good job, good at school, that kind of stuff." Sasuke said shrugging and then stood up.

"Hmm I wouldn't be working in a pub then right." Neji said, while he put on his shoes. "But thanks."

"Working in a pub is a good job for a teenager." Sasuke said and stared down at Neji. He put his hands into his pocket again. "So...how about you take me on on that offer I gave you yesterday." Sasuke said.

"..Didn't we just had sex?" Neji asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. But there's still tomorrow." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji's bluntness.

Neji looked at him and smirked.

"Ah yes, that's true." Neji said.

"So come over before work, just to make sure I'm sober." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's hair to give him a quick passionate kiss. He then pulled back. "Gotta get home." He said smirking and turned around to leave.

"No beer tonight?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"I got plenty of that at home." Sasuke answered with a smirk and then walked away. It probably was good to be sober tonight. He wouldn't come home with a warm welcome after all.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was laying on his bed, doing his homework. He wasn't really paying attention to the words in his books. His grades had dropped rapidly the past months, but Sasuke didn't care. Homework was only there when he was bored. He scanned through the books for a while longer before there was a knock on his door. "Come in.." Sasuke said and stared at the door.

The door opened and Itachi came in, his eyes pointed towards the floor. He walked towards Sasuke's table and laid down some money there. He worked his ass off. Everyone knew that. Itachi turned around again and walked towards the door again.

"..Can't you even say hello?" Sasuke asked as he kept staring at Itachi. Itachi had been out of it too. He had worked a whole lot and got on drugs. But the worst part was, he ignored Sasuke. Hadn't spoken to him apart from a few meaningless words. Never looked at him either. That was the worst.

Itachi halted at the door now.

"...I'm sorry." He muttered. You could hear how tired he was.

"Like hell you're sorry. I don't know what your problem is, but I don't like it." Sasuke snapped. He knew he shouldn't get mad. But getting mad would cover up how he really felt about the whole thing.

Itachi was silent for a while, and then he left, closing the door behind him. He was jealous of Sasuke's strength. He himself was.. broken.

Sasuke let out a frustrated grunt and threw his book at the door. He hated the way Itachi was. He hated he didn't know what was wrong and he hated not being looked at. He was so fed up with it all. Itachi was supposed to be his brother. But lately, Itachi had been nothing to him. And Sasuke hated it.

* * *

**..**


	3. Alcohol and drugs

**Review repleys:**

**Hanai kun:** Thanks for r&r again! Sasuke forgot his wallet indeed ;)

**NejiDemon:** You can say that he is ooc, but in fact, we are showing the vulnerable side of Itachi since we have a thought, that probably is true, that Itachi

actually does have feelings :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alcohol and drugs**

* * *

After a couple hours in which Itachi had left and Sasuke had done his fair share of being frustrated and hitting the wall with bare hands, causing them to be red and scratched, the doorbell rang. Sasuke knew who it was. Nobody else would come over to their house this time a day. Sasuke slowly got up from his bed and walked to the door, opening it and staring into the face of Neji. "Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hey." Neji said. "...Are you alright?" He asked, seeing how Sasuke looked. Angry. Hurt. Tired.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered as he let Neji in and closed the door behind them. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked, a little tired. He ran a hand through his hair and found out he hadn't done anything to make it look good today. It probably looked like shit.

"Some water please." Neji said, nodding. He hung up his jacket and then followed Sasuke to the kitchen.

Sasuke grabbed a glass for Neji and filled it with water, giving it to Neji and then returning to his room. He was sure Neji would follow. He stared at the wall. Good. No signs of blood or hitting. Sasuke sat down on his bed.

And Neji followed. When they were in Sasuke's room, Neji sat down next to Sasuke, drinking a bit of the water.

"...What's wrong?" He asked after some time.

"..Nothing. I just didn't get much sleep." Sasuke said and stared at the wall. He would just take a painkiller and then get on with Neji.

"Oh. Do you want me to go then?" Neji asked. "If you're tired and stuff."

"No. I didn't ask you here for nothing." Sasuke said and then smirked at Neji. He then grabbed the glass from Neji's hand, put it away and pushed Neji onto his bed. Fuck the painkiller.  
Neji looked at him silently. He was in for sex too, but Sasuke was using him. He didn't care about Neji at all, he just wanted to have sex with him. Could he let himself be used like that..? And why would Sasuke do that? To forget something?

Sasuke sat down on top of Neji and stared back before trailing kissed along Neji's neck and roaming his hands under Neji's shirt. He'd soon forget, once he'd be indulged in pleasure.

"Sasuke." Neji said as he grabbed Sasuke's hands, no matter how he enjoyed this. "Why won't you just tell me?"

Sasuke groaned in frustration. Neji came here for sex, not to talk. "There is nothing to tell you." Sasuke answered and pulled his hands free to roam under Neji's shirt again.

Neji sighed and pushed Sasuke away.

"I'm not going to let you use me like that." Neji said. "I'm not a slut."

Sasuke stared at Neji with an angry look and grunted. Neji was here for sex, why stop now? "You've been one twice." Sasuke snapped, though right after he said he knew he shouldn't. Neji wasn't a slut, really.

Neji glared at him and then he pushed Sasuke fully off him.

"Asshole." He snapped and then he walked towards the door, pulling his shirt down again.

Sasuke quickly got up and followed Neji. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just frustrated that you stopped me." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's arm.

"You just see me like some kind of whore you can fuck every time you want it, don't you?" Neji snapped at Sasuke, looking at him.

"Well we had sex too times, I just figured that's what you wanted and no I don't really mind it. But I didn't see you as a whore, since you bothered me with parental talk." Sasuke said back and looked back at Neji.

"So you saw me as an annoying slut hm." Neji snapped. "Very nice."

"No. Jeez. I just saw you as someone I could have good sex with." Sasuke said, not really sure 'what' he should say to make sure Neji would feel better about it.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked away. He didn't know why he had reacted like that.

Sasuke stared at Neji and then sighed. "If you wanna go, then go." He said. He wasn't really sure why he had allowed Neji to come over anyhow. To have sex, yes, but normally, he would've just gone to the pub, or meet somewhere else. Neji was just.. different. Or something like that.

Neji was silent for a moment but then he grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him. Really rough.

Sasuke was taken aback by this first but then grabbed Neji's waist and pulled him closer, kissing back equally rough and starting to pull Neji back to his room. Was Neji really that easily convinced?

Then Neji pushed Sasuke away again.

"Urgh, why do you look so damn good?" Neji snapped and then stormed out of the room.

Sasuke stood there for a while, dumbfounded. What the hell? He then snapped from his thoughts and followed Neji again. "Neji wait." He said as Neji was walking towards the front door.

"Shut up." Neji snapped and put on his coat.

"...What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked. He really wanted to know that. Neji had sex with him twice, came over for a second and then refused and got mad. So what did he come here to do then? Lecture him again or was there more? Sasuke stared at Neji with an irritated look on his face.

"..Look, I'll say this shortly. You're exactly my type of guy to get into a relation with." Neji snapped. "Do you get it now?"

"...I guess.." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji. Did Neji want to get into a relationship with him? And if so, why? Sasuke was pretty annoying, not quite the talker and just out for sex. Why would someone like Neji want him anyhow? And why did it bother Sasuke so much?

"...Nice reaction." Neji dryly said.

"Well what do you want me to say? Great! Wonderful! Let's get married! I don't like you that way Neji." Sasuke stated as he stared at the boy. Did he really not?

"I know." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"...So.." Sasuke said, not really sure what he should say right about now. He liked Neji, he guessed. But not really like that. Right?

"Well I guess I'll see you at the club then." Neji said.

"You could stay around too." Sasuke said. Why did he ask that?

".If you want that." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do." Sasuke said, knowing that didn't really sound enthusiastic. He put his hands in his pocket and looked away.

"Well that sounds nice." Neji said.

"I know. Sorry." Sasuke said and turned his gaze on Neji again. He felt sorry. And somehow, he just didn't want Neji to leave.

"...Do you live on your own by the way?" Neji asked.

"...No.." Sasuke said, a little taken aback by Neji's sudden question. Weren't they somewhat fighting? Or did Sasuke just get the wrong idea?

"With who do you live then?" Neji asked.

"My brother." Sasuke answered as he just walked back into the livingroom. He hoped Neji would follow.

Neji doubted for a few seconds, but then followed Sasuke into the livingroom.

"Didn't you guys had a nice home situation then?" Neji asked. Perhaps that would be it. "..If you don't want to answer then don't."

"We were fine." Sasuke answered as he dropped himself onto the couch. He really was tired. And he still hadn't got used to having a hangover all the time.

Neji sat down next to him.

"Ok." Neji said and looked around a bit. "It's nice that you have a good bond with your brother then."

Sasuke turned away. Oh how nice this had to come up. 'Good bond with his brother my ass.' Sasuke thought to himself. "Yeah." He answered though.

Neji nodded.

"That's nice." Neji said. "I'm an only child, so I'll never know how it is. It seems nice that you always have someone to rely on."

Sasuke turned his gaze on the floor now. 'Someone to rely on.' Sasuke could only wish he had someone like that. But honestly...he didn't. Neji didn't need to know though. "..Yeah.." Sasuke responded softly.

"..Is something wrong?" Neji asked, seeing that Sasuke was a bit uncomfortable.

Sasuke shook his head. "..No I'm fine." Sasuke lied as he stared at the table in front of them with emotionless eyes. At least he hoped they would be.

Neji frowned.

"..You don't look like you are." Neji said. He was able to look through everything.

"Well I am ok. I'm just tired." Sasuke lied and then stood up to walk to the kitchen. He really needed a drink. Now.

"..Ok." Neji said while he kept sitting there. Sasuke would come back. Did he say something wrong?

Sasuke in the mean time grabbed a bottle of whisky. That'll do. For now. He poured himself a big glass full and poured it down his throat. He had been used to the burning sensation already, so he took another glass. He then put the bottle away. That would do the trick. Sasuke walked back to Neji without saying anything.

Neji looked at him, now smelling alcohol.

"...Sasuke please.. why are you doing this?" Neji asked, worried.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji again. "I did nothing, I just took a drink." He said and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. The alcohol should kick in at any moment. Sasuke just longed for it.

Neji looked at him with a frown. Why wouldn't Sasuke just open up?

"You should probably go home." Sasuke said, annoyed that he was still sober. Did he get immune for alcohol or something? Couldn't it just kick in once he started drinking?

"Why?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"We both know I drank too much." Sasuke said, hating himself for having to admit it to anyone else but himself.

"So?" Neji asked. Only more chance for him to get some information out of Sasuke.

"So, I'll get drunk. So I won't be reasonable anymore. So just go." Sasuke said annoyed, feeling the alcohol coming up slightly. Was that all he would get from two drinks? Just get drunk.

"I don't care." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"I do. Just go." Sasuke snapped and closed his eyes. Why didn't the alcohol kick in? Did he have to drink more? He got up to go to the kitchen again.

"..You're not going to drink more." Neji said, while he pulled Sasuke back.

"You're not my dad." Sasuke said as he pulled lose from Neji and stood up again. He needed more to drink. He wasn't getting drunk this way. He just needed more.

Neji followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes, but it's not good for you." Neji said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm again and pulled him against him.

Sasuke was surprised by this action but then pushed Neji away. How dare he pull him against him. Sasuke didn't need comfort. Never had. "I can take care of myself." Sasuke said, like so many times before and glared at Neji.

"..I don't think you can." Neji said. He didn't care what Sasuke's reaction would be.

"Like hell I can. I've done it for years and I'm not about to stop now. Not just because some random guy decided it was time for me to give up." Sasuke snapped angry. Ok, so maybe the alcohol had kicked in. A little.

Neji glared at him. "You're an idiot that you're trying to solve your problems with alcohol." He snapped.

"Maybe I am, but frankly, that's not of your business, now is it? It's mine and only mine and not yours and not my brother's and not anyone else's. So just go away and leave me alone." Sasuke snapped back. Oh yeah. The alcohol had kicked in alright.

"Oh and now you don't want sex anymore all of sudden?" Neji snapped.

"I gave up on that since you didn't want to have sex anymore." Sasuke snapped and then turned around to find the bottle of whisky. He knew he shouldn't, but he needed it. Badly.

Neji now glared at him and took the bottle out of Sasuke's hands. He'd stop Sasuke, no matter what. He was destroying himself and Neji couldn't let that happen.

"Oh come on, give it back already. This is so fucked up, you're not supposed to keep my from doing whatever I wanna do. You're not my dad ok." Sasuke snapped. The alcohol was already wearing out. Had he really gotten immune to alcohol? At least to the point where two glasses did barely anything to him.

"I know I'm not your dad, but I just want to protect you ok." Neji snapped.

"Why in heavens name would you want that!? You don't know me, I don't know you and I'm old enough to take care of myself. Stop acting like I'm some four year old." Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji. Why didn't it scare Neji away like it had done with so many others?

"Even a four year old would know that this isn't the solution." Neji snapped. He wasn't scared very quick. He was working in a bar, so he saw a lot of drunken guys in his life.

"Really? Then four year olds are a lot smarter then about 30 of men kind, since they all solve things with alcohol. Just let me be will ya. I don't need this right now." Sasuke said as the alcohol had worn out most part. He returned to the living room and kicked the couch in frustration before leaning on it. Why did Neji take away the only thing he 'could' rely on?

Neji placed the bottle onto the kitchen table again as he followed Sasuke into the living room.

"You can't say that it's good." Neji said, looking at Sasuke stern.

"No. But I can't say it doesn't help me either." Sasuke said back, not looking back at Neji. He didn't need to see the look on Neji's face to know how he was looking.

"You should search another way to think of something else." Neji said, while he sat down.

Sasuke dropped himself next to Neji. "There is no other way, because there isn't anything else or anyone else." Sasuke said, mentally hitting himself in the head after he had said it. That was way too emotional for Sasuke's own good.

Neji looked at him, like he was waiting for Sasuke to continue. He gave Sasuke the choice to continue talking, or stop.

Sasuke's head snapped to Neji's now in annoyance. Could he just stop staring already? "What?" Sasuke snapped.

Neji turned his head away now. And then, after some time, he turned to look at Sasuke again and he grabbed Sasuke's head, kissing him.

Sasuke gave out a frustrated moan as Neji did this, but then kissed back. Just for a while, until his head caught up with his body. He pushed Neji away. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"..I'm sorry. I felt like it." Neji said. "I thought you'd like it."

"You know, you should really make your mind up. What exactly do you want from me Neji?" Sasuke asked, not really responding to what Neji had said. Sure he liked it. More then he would ever let on to Neji though.

"...I'm not sure.." Neji softly said, looking away now.

"...The whisky is on the table in the kitchen." Neji added, with his eyes towards the ground.

"And you're telling me that 'why' exactly?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke had already given up on drinking around Neji. He was done getting lectures from the other.

Neji shrugged. "I guess I'm giving it up now." Neji said and then stood with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed. "I liked it." There, he said it. 'Go cheer your head of Neji, Uchiha Sasuke admitted he liked something that included another person.' Sasuke thought to himself as he crossed his legs and arms.

"That's good." Neji said and then left the room. He already knew that Sasuke liked things like kissing. Why would he care about Sasuke saying that?

Sasuke followed Neji. "It means more then you think." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji. It really did. A lot more. Because Uchiha's didn't like things that involved others. To admit it meant...well something, Sasuke wasn't really sure what it meant either.

"It doesn't sound like it." Neji said. "Why would it?" He looked at Sasuke now.

Sasuke was silent for a while before answering. "Because I'm an Uchiha." He simply replied, knowing this would make no sense to Neji at all.

"So?" Neji asked with one eyebrow pulled up.

"So that means I don't tell people I like things about them. Because Uchiha's don't. So when I do, it means more then what it lets on." Sasuke said and then started to think about what he had said. Did it even make sense?

"...But I already know that you like it to be kissed." Neji said. Why was Sasuke telling him this?

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "It's not about whether you knew it or not, it's about that I admitted it. Get it? I'm trying to make a point here, would you stop being oblivious?" He asked irritated. Neji was so blunt. Or maybe he was just being vague.

"Well sorry, but I don't really know you that well, I don't know when I should be impressed by something you do or don't do you know." Neji said. "I'm not being oblivious, it just makes no sense what you're saying, it's too vague."

"Fine. How's this for you then? I like you. Was that too vague too?" Sasuke asked irritated. Neji was annoying. And why was he saying he liked Neji? That wasn't true. Or was it?

"That wasn't vague, that was a lie." Neji snapped and then turned around, towards the door, and opened it.

Sasuke though, pushed his hand on the door and shut it in front of Neji. "So Neji, you come here to lecture me and because you like me and want to start a relationship with me, then I tell you stuff and you leave. Is that how people like you work? Because yeah, if that's so, then it was a lie." Sasuke said and glared at Neji.

"I know you think that I'm annoying." Neji snapped, glaring back at Sasuke. "You were lying about you liking me. I know you like kissing and shit, so that's not 'telling stuff'. And I wanted to leave because you don't open up."

"Now open that frigging door." Neji added, still glaring.

Sasuke glared back and then opened the door. "Don't expect seeing me again." He snapped as he pushed Neji outside and slammed the door shut. Neji was just like the others. Stupid and ignorant. Sasuke shouldn't have tried in the first place, it would only make him feel worse.

* * *

Another week went by and Sasuke was headed towards the hospital. He was running. Not even ten minutes ago he had received a call from the doctor, saying that Itachi had overdosed himself at a friends house. He had to come over and Sasuke wondered if everything was ok. Would Itachi even be there? They hadn't told him anything other then the overdose. Sasuke rushed to the counter. "I need to see Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke panted, tired from the running. He looked at the nurse behind the counter and waited.

"He's in room 045." The nurse said. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and then turned around to walk to the room. He stood in front of it and then slowly opened it. He searched for black hair and found it in the bed, all the way to the right. He walked towards it and found Itachi. Was he awake? "...Itachi?" Sasuke softly asked. Itachi was on drains and all other kind of things Sasuke didn't even knew existed. How much did he take?

Itachi didn't even react now. His heartbeat was to be seen on a screen behind him and that was the only sound which was hear able in the room. It was deadly quiet in the room. Another patient was laying at the other side of the room, sleeping too.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and sighed. Well at least he was alive. "..Please.. stop..." Sasuke said to Itachi's sleeping form. He knew nobody heard him.

Suddenly Itachi took a very deep breath and let it go out of his mouth again as some kind of grunt. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then closed again against the light.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and waited. He probably didn't even want Sasuke here. He never wanted him around before. Not after...well it didn't really matter.

Itachi let out a soft moan and then opened his eyes fully. He looked at Sasuke now, silently.

Sasuke stared back, somewhat angry, but mostly worried and hurt. Why would Itachi do this? Sasuke kept quiet.

"...I'm so s-sorry..." Itachi softly said.

"Sure you are." Sasuke said and then turned his face to look at the floor. He hated seeing Itachi like this. He really did.

"...I just can't take it.. I can't..." Itachi said, almost whispered.

"...Then just get it over with.." Sasuke softly said back, clenching his fists against the tears. He wouldn't cry anymore. He had cried enough already.

"..I can't leave you alone.." Itachi whispered. He'd never said that before. It felt like a whole weight fell off his shoulders.

"..I don't think it would really make a difference.." Sasuke said as he swallowed against the tears. He didn't need to hear this now. Not after so many weeks of being alone anyhow.

Itachi bit his lip now, while his eyes watered too. He clenched his fists, and closed his eyes.

"..Just do it if you think that would help you..." Sasuke softly said and then stood up, his fists shaking. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stay around Itachi and watch him slowly tear himself apart.

"...It wouldn't.." Itachi said. "..I'll go to hell anyway f-for leaving you alone.. o-only because.." Itachi swallowed now, opening his eyes again, while the first tear left his eyes.

"I'll be fine on my own." Sasuke snapped. "I've been alone up until this point haven't I? I've been doing fine." He glared at Itachi angry. If all that was stopping Itachi was because he would go to hell for leaving him, then Sasuke wasn't gonna stick around.

"..But I hate myself for leaving you alone.." Itachi whispered.

"..You j-just look so much like mom..."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. So that was it? That was why Itachi hadn't looked at him in forever? He looked like mom? Just for that he had to take care of himself, Itachi and the whole frigging house? "...Oh." Sasuke answered and stared at the floor. He hadn't missed the resemblance he had to their mother either. It was part of why he had smashed his own mirror in the first place. But Itachi should know better.

Itachi was silent now. As more tears came out, he closed his eyes.

"So should I just leave then? Since you can't stand looking at my face." Sasuke snapped. He knew he shouldn't. Itachi really didn't deserve this. But neither did Sasuke. And he was tired of it all.

At that moment a nurse came in.

"..Oh.. is he crying again?" She asked, while she walked over towards Sasuke and Itachi. "I need to check up a few things, can you perhaps sit at the other side of the room?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up. He walked to the other side of room and stared at the other bed. Wait...who was that laying in the bed? No.. it couldn't be..? But it was. "What is 'he' doing here?" Sasuke asked the nurse as he walked back, his finger pointed towards the bed the brown-haired boy laid in.

"He? Oh he has a pneumonia." She said, looking at him for a moment.

"...Since when?" Sasuke snapped. Neji had been fine a week ago and now he was lying in a hospital? And in the same room as his brother? What kind of twisted idea of a joke was this?

"He said it came up nine days ago." The nurse said. "Why? Do you know him?" Meanwhile she was checking up some things with Itachi, who had fallen asleep.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. A little." He said. Nine days ago? So he had it when they were having sex and fighting and stuff? Great. Sasuke turned to looked at Neji. He really was pretty, especially sleeping. Wait...No, he didn't just think that. Really. He didn't.

"The idiot came in two days ago, barely able to talk." The nurse said, while she layed another blanket over Itachi's body.

"Oh. How's Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he turned to the nurse again. He remembered he still didn't know anything about it.

"He's fine." The nurse said, smiling at him a bit. "He just needs a lot of rest... It seems that he is very depressed. Did something happen to him in the past?" She asked, looking at Sasuke. "We barely know something of him. We looked in his agenda at the number we should call when something had happened to him, and there was your number. Are you his child?"

Sasuke smiled a little at this. His child. Did he look like a frigging two year old or something? "No, I'm his brother. It's really nothing to worry about, we're just having some.. trouble at home." Sasuke said and gave the nurse a nod. Which pretty much meant 'get the fuck out of this room' in Sasuke language, but she, of course, didn't know that.

"Oh?" She asked. "What is that, if I may ask? If your parents are the reason why he is like this, we have to send some people to your home. And sorry for miss seeing. Your brother looks older then he is, apparently."

"Maybe. And my parents aren't the reason...well they are but..." Sasuke stopped talking. He had never talked about them before. Not after...well he wasn't gonna start now.

"I see you don't want to talk about it." The nurse said. "I'm sorry for asking." She smiled a bit to him. "Well I have to go again, good luck my child."

"..Err.. ok. Thanks." Sasuke said and watched the nurse leave. My child? What was that about? Sasuke sighed and stared at his brother. He hoped he would be ok.

Then, at the other side of the room, a soft moan was being heard. Neji was waking up.

* * *

**Dum dum dum dum! Neji is waking up, hehe  
**


	4. Hospital partner

**Review repleys:**

**Hanai-kun:** Thanks for r&r, and you'll read what happens when Neji wakes up in a few seconds! :)

**NejiDemon:** Sasuke'll never be as good in lecturing as Neji, hehe. Thanks for r&r and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hospital partner**

* * *

Sasuke turned to Neji now. Great. He was gonna have to deal with him again too. How awesome. Sasuke sighed again and then sat down annoyed.

Neji sat up now and sent a confused look at Sasuke and then looked at Itachi in his bed and then his face softened. He kept silent and after a while, he laid down again.

"So, got a pneumonia ey. For nine days. Do you always have sex and kiss people when you're sick?" Sasuke asked, not really caring that it came out as a snap. He was still angry at the other boy for God knows what reason.

Neji looked at him, a bit confused.

"..I d-didn't think of it... l-like it was something bad.." Neji managed to get out. His voice cracked and it hurt to talk. It hurt to breath.

"You could've given me the same crap you have now." Sasuke snapped and forced himself to look back at Neji. Stupid Neji.

Neji looked away now. He knew that it was true. But just a few days ago he noticed that it couldn't be healthy, so he had went to the doctor. And the doctor told him to go to the hospital. He really hadn't known.

"So, how's your life been? Stalking someone else this time and walking away angry once he tells you he likes you? Because you see, I figured that's something you normally do right?" Sasuke said as he glared at Neji.

"..I t-thought you were lying.." Neji said, gasping afterwards. He didn't care though. Somewhere in his upper body something stung even more then his lungs. And he knew why.

"Oh well that's nice. Next time someone tells you he likes you, actually believe him that he likes you instead of going all mad on 'em. It's a lot nicer if you do it that way." Sasuke snapped.

Neji stared at his bed now, biting his lip. He couldn't tell Sasuke why he was so.. untrusting. But it was over with the two of them anyway. Not that they ever had something.

"Couldn't you have been in another room?" Sasuke snapped, this time a little less angry. He really didn't know why he was angry with Neji. He just was.

Neji rolled over now, so he was laying on his stomach. He didn't answer Sasuke. Only because Sasuke couldn't see his face now, he let a tear escape his eyes. He just couldn't use this now.

"I'm sorry for being angry at you. But that's just the way it is right now." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji. Ok, so maybe he had been a little harsh. Or maybe Neji just didn't speak because his lungs hurt. Either way, he should apologise.

"..I k-know.." Neji softly said.

"Why don't we just start over?" Sasuke asked as he threw a piece of bread, which was still laying on the table next to Neji and Itachi's beds, to the wall. He was getting bored.

"..I d-don't know if tha-" Neji managed to get out before he started coughing heavily and quickly laid back onto his back, so he could breath better.

Sasuke waited for a while to reply, just so Neji could get his breathing back together. "You don't know what?" He finally asked as he looked at Neji.

Neji breathed in and out deeply now.

"..I-if that's.. hn.. possible.." Neji panted, while he laid his hand down onto his chest, while pressing his eyes closed.

"Because?" Sasuke asked as he stood up with a sigh. He walked over to Neji and pushed his head back further, while placing Neji's hand on his abdomen. That would make his breathing go easier. Sasuke had been taught about those things by his mother a long time ago.

"..I a-already ruined it.. hn.. t-thanks.." Neji panted, while he breathed better now. He calmed down a bit.

"Well then glue it back together. The whole point of starting over is that all that's done is forgotten you idiot." Sasuke said as he pulled out a chair to sit on.

"..It's difficult.." Neji breathed, while wiping the sweat off his head.

"No it's actually rather easy you see. We forget what happened before, or maybe just the bad parts and start over. Should I begin then? Hey I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Oh and don't forget, this time I'm not drunk so don't even think of getting in my pants like last time." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji immediately was red again.

"..S-shut up.." He said. Damn, how did Sasuke managed it to get him red every time?

"Well now that's not really a nice first reply. Let's try again there." Sasuke said and with that he suddenly pushed his lips onto Neji's softly before pulling back. He smirked.

"..Sasuke.. I r-really appreciate it.. but I have a p-pneumonia.." Neji softly said, while looking at Sasuke with a soft look in his eyes.

"Are you serious? Ah so that's why we're in the hospital, I was wondering what we were doing here." Sasuke said with a smirk and laughed a little. Neji was pretty amusing.

Neji rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"..D-don't be so mean Sasuke.." He said, smiling. "..I'm r-really ashamed of my behaviour.. hn.. let's just say.. my other r-relations weren't really a s-success.."

"Oh well then that makes two of us." Sasuke said with a smirk and rested his head in one of his hands, leaning on the table beside him. "And let's just say you behaved like that because your brains were so stunned by my immense beauty, they went on overload."

Neji snorted now and started to laugh a little. It didn't really succeed since he was barely able to, but it still sounded like a real laugh.

Sasuke laughed a little too. "See? We can be on good terms with each other too." He said and then stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face.

"..You're q-quite a c-charmer, aren't you?" Neji asked, while he smirked at Sasuke.

"Ah yes, so I've been told." Sasuke said and smirked back. He gave a fast laugh again. Well, this whole 'Neji being in the hospital and in the same room as his brother thing' worked out pretty well after all.

Neji snorted again and then shook his head, laughing a bit.

"So, I take it the whole 'try it again' thing worked right?" After a while of silence when both of the boys said nothing.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah it d-did.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"That's my brother by the way." Sasuke said as he nodded his head to Itachi's sleeping body.

Neji looked at Itachi.

"I already t-thought that." Neji said. "..What's wrong with him..?" Neji coughed another time.

Sasuke pushed Neji's head back a little more. "He overdosed himself." Sasuke answered, trying to sound as emotionless as he could.

"..Oh shit.. I'm s-sorry for you..." Neji softly said. "..Why is he on d-drugs..?"

"..That's ok I guess.. And well.. same reason I'm an alcoholic." Sasuke said. Maybe it was good. Opening up for once. Maybe Neji was supposed to come along so he could have somebody to talk to. Or maybe he was just romanticizing this thing. Either way, talking would be good.

Neji nodded.

"..Alright.." He said, accepting that Sasuke didn't open up again.

Sasuke was silent for a long while, thinking things through. He then finally got the courage to say it all out loud. Or at least part of it. "...Our parents died." He said.

Neji looked at him, frowning. "..Oh Sasuke I'm s-so sorry.." He softly said. "..Do you w-want a hug..? I didn't know.. I'm s-so sorry for you.."

"..It's ok...I guess.. I don't need a hug, I'm not four." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji's bed blankly. Saying it out loud made it so real. Far too real. But he wouldn't cave in. Not now.

"..You're never t-too old to need comfort.. but ok.. do you w-want to talk about it..?" Neji asked, while sitting up, looking worried.

"..Not really...there's nothing really to talk about right..." Sasuke answered as he kept staring at Neji's bed. Maybe talking about it wasn't the best plan after all. It hurt.

Neji nodded. "True.." He softly said. "..How d-did they die..?"

"..Their plane crashed..." Sasuke answered. Yeah. Their plane. They died because a fucking plane couldn't keep his fucking ass in the air. Like it was supposed to. All because of one stupid plane.

"..I'm sorry f-for you.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"I know." Sasuke said and then turned to face Neji. He smiled slightly, covering up what he really felt.

Neji smiled at him sadly and then pulled him close.

"..I know how y-you feel.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke let Neji hug him and softly placed one hand on Neji's back. "..Did your parents die?" He softly asked.

"..My dad d-died two years ago.." Neji softly said. "..My mom died w-when I was born.."

"Oh...I'm sorry.. that sucks.. How?" Sasuke asked softly as he rested his head on Neji's shoulder. Maybe seeking comfort wasn't wrong. At least not the entire time.

"..From some illness.." Neji muttered, while stroking Sasuke's back.

"...Oh.. So.. how are you coping?" Sasuke asked as he enjoyed Neji's comfort. Just for now he would give in a little.

"..Hmm.. fine.." Neji said. He obviously didn't wanted to talk about it.

"..Ah...You know...for someone who wants others to open up so badly.. you're not very good at it yourself.." Sasuke softly said as he held onto Neji a little more.

"..I k-know.." Neji softly said.

"..Losing people sucks.." Sasuke said, obvious bitter in his voice. "..Especially when they're still around everyday.." He turned his face to Itachi, still keeping his head on Neji's shoulder.

"...Does y-your brother look a lot l-like your parents then..?" Neji asked.

"..No...A little like my dad.. But it's not so much he looks like them.." Sasuke answered softly.

"..My uncle l-looks exactly like my dad.. they were twins.. " Neji softly said. "..A-and what is it then..? Does it feel like they are still here..?

"No.. well I don't know...not really.. It's just...I didn't really just lose my parents when it happened..." Sasuke said as he kept staring at Itachi, keeping himself close to Neji.

"..You lost y-your brother too.." Neji softly said. He understood it all now.

"...Yeah.." Sasuke answered, for the first time feeling tears dwell up in his eyes. But he wouldn't let them get to him. So he swallowed them away.

"..If you h-have to cry, then cry.." Neji softly said as he was still moving his hand over Sasuke's back. "..I'm so sorry for you... for t-the both of you.."

"I don't cry...How come you always know what I want or think..?" Sasuke asked, wondering on how Neji could look right through him every single time.

"..They say I g-got that from my mother.." Neji softly said. "..I can see if p-people are lying.. if they are s-sad.. even if they hide it.. I a-always see or hear or r-recognise emotion.."

"...That's annoying...don't you get crazy from it?" Sasuke asked and smiled. Neji was probably proud of that habit. Unlike him, hating the resemblance he had towards his mother.

"Hmm n-not really.. it's not annoying a-at all.." Neji said. "..But sometimes it h-hurts.."

"..When?" Sasuke asked, suddenly noticing the great scent on Neji. Had he always smelt this good?

"..When someone t-tells you something and you k-know he or she is lying.." Neji softly said.

"..That can be good too..." Sasuke said. "You got it wrong with me though..." He added.

"..It looked l-like you were lying.." Neji said. "..Or I just thought it.. I'm a b-bit uncertain of myself.."

"..I've noticed.. You shouldn't though." Sasuke said and finally broke the hug to look at Neji with a small smile.

"..I have a-all reason to..." Neji said, smiling too a bit.

"Why then?" Sasuke asked and stroke his hand over Neji's cheek. It was a little warm. Neji probably had a fever.

Neji shook his shoulders a bit. "..I'm a p-psycho." He softly said, and then looked Sasuke in the eyes. Why was Sasuke stroking his cheek like that? Not that he disliked it..

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're a psycho." He said and stared at Neji. What an idiot Neji was.

"I just a-am." Neji said, almost pouting. He didn't knew that though. He looked away with a frown. He really thought of himself like a psycho.

"Well I don't see you as a psycho. At all. You should really get over that." Sasuke said as he let his hand stay on Neji's cheek unconsciously.

"Well with that 'I s-see everything thing'.." Neji muttered.

"That's not psycho, that's just a gift you got from your mother." Sasuke said and smiled lightly at Neji before pushing Neji's hair behind his hair.

Neji softly nodded and looked at Sasuke. "I guess.." Neji softly said.

"It's true. You should be proud of it. It can help you a long way." Sasuke said as he looked back at Neji.

Neji nodded. "True.." He said, looking back. "..I w-want to kiss you now but I c-can't.."

Sasuke smiled and then placed a soft kiss on Neji's lips before pulling back. "I can." He said and smirked.

"..Don't.. you c-can get it too.." Neji said, but gave Sasuke a small smile.

"I'm sure I would've gotten it by now if that was the case." Sasuke said and then laid Neji back down. He shouldn't be sitting up too much, away from the sheets.

"..True.." Neji said and then laid down comfortable. He looked at Sasuke.

"How long until you're better?" Sasuke asked.

"..I don't know, w-why?" Neji asked.

"Because I wanna know. And once you're better you should come by." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and then sighed.

"..Hey.. I'm g-going to sleep now, I'm tired.. so.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"Go ahead. I'll be staying here for a while. Sleep well." Sasuke said and gave Neji a brief smile as he sat back better into his chair.

"Thanks.." Neji said and then he laid down better and closed his eyes, sighing again. Damn he was tired.

Sasuke smiled as he waited for Neji to fall asleep. It didn't took long. And Sasuke just smiled. Maybe Neji was better then Sasuke had first thought.

* * *

**That was one long flop..  
**


	5. Neji's place

**Review repleys:**

**Hanai-kun:** Something good came out of the overdose indeed! And yeah, Sasuke does have brains ;) Thanks for r&r!

**NejiDemon:** It's good to read this story first and then Streetlove indeed, it's a weird story, heh. SasuNeji is love! Thanks for r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Neji's place**

* * *

A week later, Neji was at his own home again, healed for the most part. He still felt a bit tired, but that was it. Now he opened the door, since the bell rang. When he had opened it, he looked right into the face of Sasuke.

"Hey." He said with a smile. He had given his address to Sasuke when Sasuke had come by another time in the hospital.

"Hi. How are you?" Sasuke asked as he smiled back at Neji slightly. He had been happy when Neji had given him his address and he had made sure to know when Neji was home again to go for a visit. So there he was. Neji's house didn't look very big, but at least it was in a nice neighbourhood.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Neji asked. "Come in." He opened the door wider for Sasuke.

Sasuke walked inside and hung up his coat. They were practically in the living room already. It wasn't big, but it wasn't really small either. It looked rather good. "I've been doing ok." Sasuke answered as he looked around.

"Good." Neji said. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Nah, I've had my tea party at home." Sasuke said and smirked. "Do you live on your own?"

Neji nodded and then sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, since two years." Neji said, while he put his legs over each other.

Sasuke sat down next to him, putting his right leg on his left knee, one arm on the back of the couch. "Figures. So that's why you work so much then right?" He said.

"What?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, a bit confused.

"This house. That's why you work so much right? Because you live on your own?" Sasuke said and looked back at Neji. Jeez, Neji really was a dumbass sometimes.

"Oh to take care of it and stuff?" Neji asked. "Yeah, I pretty much do. And I want to save some money up too."

"Oh? Why would you want that?" Sasuke asked. Save up money? Itachi and him barely had enough to buy what they needed.

"Yeah well, so I can buy something for myself." Neji said, shaking his shoulders. "..I always wanted a motorcycle, so.."

"Oh. Dude, you've got a car, what do you need a motorcycle for?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah well, I want to sell the car and change it into that motorcycle." Neji said. "The car I owned from my dad, but it carries a bit too many memories. And well, last year I had weeks that I just didn't eat for a few days because I had no money for it."

"What does the last thing have to do with having a motorcycle?" Sasuke asked confused. "I mean, I can get you don't want the car because of the memories...but shouldn't you keep it for that same reason?" Sasuke looked at Neji. He himself had wanted to throw away things that reminded him of his parents. Instead he had dumped them in their basement, just in case.

"..No I want to get rid of it. And the last thing is well.. I wanted to keep it that time, so I didn't sell it. But I couldn't find a good job and I had the most terrible job ever, with almost no pay. And I had to pay a lot of taxes right then, and so I didn't had money anymore. That's why I didn't ate for a lot of days. I don't want that anymore, so I'm going to sell the car, so I have extra money. And in place for that, I want to buy a motorcycle with the money I make at the pub." Neji explained.

"Oh...Well I still think you should keep it, but ey, it's your decision right." Sasuke said and then looked around the room again. It was rather empty here, but maybe Neji just liked it that way.

"Hmm... yeah well I'm going to sell it." Neji said, shrugging.

"Ok. If that's what you want hm." Sasuke said and gave Neji a brief smile. Neji had to do what he thought was best after all.

Neji nodded, while he stared ahead of him. Shit. Now he had his dad on his mind again.

"You miss him don't you." Sasuke said as he stared ahead, looking at nothing in particular. He knew very well who Neji was thinking off right now.

"..Yeah." Neji said. "A lot.."

"It's just been two years, you 'should' miss him. Were you close?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, very." Neji said. "He raised me, so.."

"...Yeah.." Sasuke said as he thought of his own parents. He quickly shook the thoughts away. "Hey, let's do something else instead of dwelling in the past." He said.

"Yeah, good idea." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "Like?"

"I dunno, this is your house, you should know what we can do here." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji for a while.

Neji smiled back at him.

"True." Neji said. "But I'm a bit of a boring person."

"Pff, do I have to do everything myself then?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "Well let's see. We could watch a movie, talk about other things to get to know each other or we could go for a walk or we could go sit here and both be boring. I think you would pick the last one aight?" Sasuke said with the same smirk on his face.

Neji hit him on the back of his head playfully.

"Shut up." He said. "I know something more I'd like." He smirked at this and moved closer to Sasuke.

"Oh and that is?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. He knew what Neji wanted though.

Neji now moved even closer with a smirk on his face and licked Sasuke's neck.

"Don't you know?" He asked.

"Oh I know, I just liked it if you asked for it." Sasuke said and then suddenly with one swift movement, pulled off Neji's shirt and licked over Neji's chest.

Neji let out a moan as he laid his hands on Sasuke's head.

"..Hmm.. Be glad I'm not begging." Neji said, while he was obviously enjoying what Sasuke was doing.

"Glad? You 'should' be begging me." Sasuke said and smirked as he licked over Neji's nipples, holding onto Neji's hips to keep him in place.

"And why is that?" Neji said, as he moaned softly. He let his hands go over and through Sasuke's hair, leaning his own head onto Sasuke's.

"Because you should be honoured I want you." Sasuke said with a smirk as he took Neji's nipple between his teeth softly.

"Jeez." Neji said, laughing a bit and then let out a moan. "Be glad I want to do something like this with you."

"I am." Sasuke said and then trailed his head upwards to Neji's neck, licking and biting him there. "You know, you 'could' actually do something too." He said as he was sucking on Neji's skin.

"Hmm.. yeah yeah.." Neji softly said, moaning. He moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt now, massaging the skin under it.

Sasuke now pushed Neji onto the couch and sat on top of him, fidgeting with Neji's pants to get them off. "You know, other people would try to get to know each other before turning to sex." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"..Who cares?" Neji asked, smirking. Then pulled off Sasuke's shirt, licking his neck.

"Not me. I'm just saying." Sasuke answered and then pulled down Neji's pants, massaging Neji's legs along the way.

Neji moaned, and suddenly turned Sasuke around, licking his neck and then his chest roughly, before unbuttoning Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke smirked at Neji and then moved his hands into Neji's boxer and started massaging Neji's ass. Damn, Neji really did have the perfect butt. Sasuke put his head to the side, so Neji could lick him better.

Neji moaned loudly as his weak spot was being massaged. He started licking even more on Sasuke's neck, so he was practically sucking on it now. He pulled down Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke moaned as Neji sucked on his neck. He pulled off Neji's boxer and then went back to massaging Neji's ass. That was becoming some kind of a habit for sure.

"..Ah.. S-Sasuke.. please go o-on.. ah.." Neji panted, almost not being able anymore to do something. He clumsily tried to get Sasuke's socks and shoes off, but he failed miserabely.

Sasuke smirked and pushed Neji over again, pulling off both their socks and shoes. He then pushed Neji's legs up a bit and decided it was time for some real buseniss. He licked down Neji's thigh now.

He let out a displeased moan as Sasuke stopped touching his ass.

"..S-Sasuke please.. ah.." Neji moaned. He suddenly realised that he had to take off Sasuke's boxer too, but he couldn't reach it like this.

Sasuke suddenly leaned forward and kissed Neji full on the mouth, pushing his tongue in right after. He had missed that taste. Neji's taste.

Neji moaned and kissed back, now quickly pulling off Sasuke's boxer.

After a while Sasuke broke the kiss. "..D-do you have...c-condom?" Sasuke asked as his head slowly moved lower, trailing down with his tongue.

Neji nodded, while he grabbed a condom from in a drawer, which he could easily reach with his hands. Then he turned Sasuke around again, pouting a bit.

"..C-Can you please..?" Neji asked, hoping Sasuke would understand him.

"Fine.." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji again and then pulled Neji's ass up so he could massage it again. Apparently, Neji liked that. And Sasuke didn't mind one bit.

Neji moaned satisfied, and moved his ass up even more, while he kissed Sasuke back. Shit, he was in heaven. At least, it felt like it.

Sasuke suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "..P-put the damn c-condom on me.." He snapped. Damn, he wanted some too now that he saw Neji getting what he wanted.

Neji pouted again but then he obeyed and put the condom around Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke moaned and then without warning, thrusted himself into Neji. Hell, that felt good. He kept massaging Neji's ass though, it wasn't the most normal position, but it worked. He started thrusting now.

Neji moaned and let his head fell back, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders. Shit.. this felt too good.

Sasuke kept move Neji so he was thrusting in harder and harder, moaning loudly himself too. He could barely focus on massaging Neji's ass, but he wouldn't stop now. Neji was squirming so sexy above him, that alone made him excited enough. He didn't want that to stop.

Neji moved with Sasuke, while licking Sasuke's neck. He then started to suck on Sasuke's collarbones, while panting.

Sasuke moved his head back from the pleasure. God it felt good. Neji felt so fucking good. He made Neji go faster on top of him, massaging his ass roughly, almost to the point it was painful.

Neji was moaning, squirming and wincing now. He was sure he could come within a few seconds.

Sasuke was almost breathless now. His release was coming so fast, Neji really did something to him, he was sure of it. He kept pushing Neji down as hard as he could, massaging his ass like hell (which secretly turned Sasuke on even more) and watching Neji through half lidded eyes, squirming above him.

Neji whimpered now, he was sure that there was something being destroyed back there, but he didn't care. He didn't feel the slighest hint of pain, he just felt immense pleasure. Then, all of sudden, he got his release. He screamed out Sasuke's name while he came.

Sasuke choked on his own breathe as he heard Neji scream out his name and without warning, he came too. Hard. His hips making him thrust into Neji like mad for a last time, making his orgasm ten times as good. He grunted some things, including Neji's name a couple of times. Damn.

Neji was laying on top of Sasuke now, out of breath. Holy shit...

Sasuke still had his hands on Neji's ass before one slid down. He was so tired, but he didn't really care. He felt great. "..F-fuck..." He panted.

"..You c-can say t-that..." Neji panted.

Sasuke smirked a little and then closed his eyes. He really was tired. And Neji's weight pushing on his chest wasn't helping him to breathe better. Oh well.

"..W-what is it..?" Neji asked when he saw Sasuke breathing a bit difficult.

"..You're.. l-laying on top of me.." Sasuke panted as he took in a deep breathe.

Neji got red now. Was he that heavy? He quickly rolled off Sasuke.

"...It's n-not that bad.." Sasuke said, a little surprised at Neji's reaction.

Neji blushed now.

"..D-Do you want to take a shower..?" Neji asked.

"..S-sure.. Are you dirty from me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he got up.

"..N-no from myself." Neji said, sweatdropping.

Sasuke laughed now. "Idiot." He said as he pulled Neji up too. "So where's the bathroom?" He asked.

"..Follow me." Neji said, as he walked to the bathroom (still naked). He opened a door at the other side of the living room and then went in.

Sasuke followed him and looked around in the bathroom. "This looks nice." He said. The bathroom was pretty big if you considered the size of the living room. It had a rather large shower in there. No bath. Pity.

"Thanks." Neji said. He walked into the shower now, putting it on.

"Hey, you can actually sit in your shower." Sasuke said as he looked into the shower cabin. It had a higher floor which could be used as a bank.

"Yeah I know." Neji said. "It's for when.. well it's made for pregnant women and stuff."

"..Really? Why?" Sasuke asked as he pushed Neji under the shower with him once the water was warm enough.

"Well, they sometimes have difficulty with standing." Neji said. "The family that lived here before I did with my father, had seven children. So."

"Ah. That explains. Well it's nice that you can sit here right?" Sasuke said as he sat down and let the water spray onto him. A shower always felt good after a nice fuck. Sasuke smirked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah it is." He said, and just stood under the shower. He never sat on the couch.

"Should I wash your hair?" Sasuke suddenly asked after they had been silent for a while.

"..If you want that." Neji said, a bit surprised.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he made a movement signing Neji to turn around. He then got the shampoo bottle that was standing on the bench and poured some on his hand.

Neji nodded at Sasuke and then turned around, while he made his hair wet.

"Why did you grow your hair this long anyway?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and then started washing Neji's hair.

"I like it." Neji simply said. He'd always liked long hair.

"Well.. why? It's pretty annoying right?" Sasuke said as he massaged the shampoo into Neji's hair now.

"Do you think it's ugly?" Neji asked, sounding offended.

"No idiot. I like it a lot. I'm just wondering why you would keep it so long. I mean, I guess it is a hell of a job in the morning right?" Sasuke said as he kept washing Neji's hair.

"Hmm well I'm used to it." Neji said, enjoying Sasuke washing his hair.

"Can be, but still. Well anyhow, I guess part of your charm is your hair right. It's really pretty." Sasuke as he pulled Neji back a little and pushed his head back to wash the shampoo out.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. That felt good.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and once he was done washing Neji's hair, he turned him around and gave him a fast kiss. "Done." He said and then stepped out of the shower.

Neji smiled. "You don't have to wash your hair?" He asked, looking at Sasuke. "And thanks. You're sweet. "

"I washed my hair this morning. It'll be fine like this. Do you have towels?" Sasuke asked, looking into Neji's closets.

"In the closet at the right." Neji said, while he turned off the shower.

Sasuke nodded and opened the closet, taking out two towels. He handed one to Neji. "Hey err...What exactly are we?" He asked as he just put the towel around his waist.

Neji looked at Sasuke as if Sasuke had gone completely mad.

"Euh.. two boys?" Neji asked, looking dumb. He sometimes was a bit stupid.

Sasuke smacked himself against the forehead and grunted. "One being a total moron, yeah. I meant what 'we' are." Sasuke said, pointing to himself and Neji.

Neji looked at him and then got red.

"..Oh sorry, that was stupid." He said. "..I have no idea."

"What do you want us to be?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his hair to get most of the water out. He stared at Neji patiently.

"..It's difficult to say already." Neji said. He looked at Sasuke.

"Ah." Sasuke said as he walked back into the living room to get his clothes.

"What about you?" Neji asked, while he started to dry himself.

"I don't know. I guess I could see us together." Sasuke said as he dried his upper body off and put on his shirt.

"Really?" Neji asked, surprised. He finished drying himself and put the towel around his waist.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sasuke said as he dried of the rest and put on his boxer now.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked, a bit confused. Sasuke was behaving a bit strange.

"Well, I'm just confused. Wasn't it you who decided he wanted to have a relationship with me and now you don't know anymore?" Sasuke answered as he put on his pants and socks.

"..Yeah well... I do want a relation, but we should get to know each other first.. if I'd say now that I want to be with you, then we could come together now, and we don't even know each other." Neji explained, while he started to comb his hair.

"Dude, we had sex three times without getting to know each other." Sasuke said, a little annoyed that 'now' Neji wanted to know him.

"Fine then. What do you wanna know?" Sasuke asked, as he dropped himself on the couch and looked at Neji intense, waiting for a reply.

"...Sasuke if we're going to do it like that, then it's not going to work." Neji said, while he sat down next to Sasuke, still combing his hair.

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan and put his head on the back of the couch before turning to Neji again. "Then 'how' is it going to work hm?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't know, just date more or something.. talk about things.." Neji muttered. "I never had a good relation remember."

"Well neither have I. But if you wanna talk about things, then do it." Sasuke said and then softened his look on Neji. He shouldn't be mad, really. Neji was just insecure.

"..Alright.." Neji softly said, almost stuttered, and blushed because he couldn't think of something. Shit.

"Nice conversation skills you have." Sasuke said, still a little annoyed. He sighed.

"...Sorry.." Neji muttered. Then he sneezed, quickly putting a hand before his nose.

"You shouldn't sit on the couch with just a towel on. You've just been sick." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji as he handed him his clothes.

"..Yeah I know." Neji said as he accepted the clothes and removed the towel off his body, and quickly put on his boxer, since he felt the cold air everywhere on his body now. "I hate it to be sick."

"You'll be completely better soon." Sasuke said and quickly put Neji's shirt onto him. He couldn't catch a cold again.

"Yeah I will." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. He put on his pants too.

"...Do you have friends?" Sasuke asked and stroke his hand through Neji still wet hair.

"Not a lot, but there's one guy who has been my friend since lower school." Neji said and smiled. "He's an idiot, but I like him. Not that I tell him that. He's called Rock Lee, perhaps you know him. Do you have friends?"

"I don't know him. And I guess I do have one...Inuzuka Kiba.. But I haven't seen him in ages after he got himself this new girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"Hmm that sucks." Neji said. "I don't know him either. Does he has a nice girlfriend?"

"I guess he does...but I don't really know here. Her name was like.. Hinita or Hinati or something like that." Sasuke said.

"...You don't mean Hyuuga Hinata right?" Neji said, with big eyes. What the hell?

"Oh yeah, that was it. Why? Do you know her?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at Neji's face.

"That's my cousin." Neji said, highly surprised. "I never knew she had a boyfriend..

"Really? So you're a Hyuuga then? And she does. For a couple months now." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Neji asked. "And yeah, I'm Hyuuga Neji. But.. it's nothing for Hinata to have a boyfriend." He frowned. What the hell.

"Well it's nothing like Kiba to have a girlfriend either. He usually bangs everything he can get." Sasuke said and smirked a little. Yeah, Kiba and him had had some times together too. And after that he knew pretty much every fuck Kiba had.

"He'd better not hurt Hinata." Neji growled.

"He won't. He's been with her so long now, he can't possibly not like her. He normally can't stand anyone for longer then a day." Sasuke said and patted Neji's head with a smirk. Neji looked weird when he was angry. It didn't suit him.

"..Good." Neji said, as he calmed down. "Don't pat my head, I'm not a dog."

"You had to calm down." Sasuke said but stopped anyhow. "I heard your family is really big."

"Myeah it is." Neji said, not really comfortable with the subject. "Do you want a drink now?"

"Do you have soda?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the back of the couch some more.

"Sure." Neji said. "One moment." He walked towards the kitchen now, the door was at an other side of the room, practically next to the door of the bathroom. He went in.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Neji to return as he looked around the room. He spotted a picture of Neji and an older man who looked a lot like Neji. Probably his father. Sasuke smiled. They looked happy.

Neji walked into the room again and handed Sasuke his soda. He had gotten some water for himself.

"Here you are." He said, sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. He took a sip from the soda and kept staring at Neji, waiting for him to come up with something to talk about this time.

"Do you have any hobbies by the way?" Neji asked, looking back at Sasuke.

"Err...no.. Unless you count drinking as a hobby. And making homework. And.. well. Other stuff." Sasuke said and didn't meet Neji's eyes. "And you?"

"..Well.. sporting." Neji said. "And listening to music."

"Oh. You train a lot?" Sasuke asked curious. He didn't see Neji as one who trained for his body, rather someone who just naturally had one that was pretty. Like himself.

"Yeah I jog a lot." Neji said. "To get some muscles too."

"Oh. Yeah you lack those a little." Sasuke said and smirked as he pinched in Neji's upper arm.

"Oh shut up." Neji said and smiled a little, pulling his arm back.

"You're still pretty. One of the prettiest guys I've ever seen." Sasuke said as he smiled at Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said, thankful of the compliment. "You're not so bad yourself either."

"I know, I get that a lot." Sasuke said and smirked again. "So err, how about past relationships? You said those didn't work out, so what happened?" Sasuke asked curious.

"..Oh well, those guys only had interest in my body while I thought they were interested in more." Neji said, shrugging. "And with you?"

"Hmm that sucks. I'm usually the one who ruins his own relationships." Sasuke said and grinned a little. He really was one to destroy those things.

"Oh. Why then?" Neji asked, leaning back a little.

"I'm not really a people person. I'm just...bad at keeping relationships, let's just keep it on that.." Sasuke said, starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You don't like it to be stuck to someone?" Neji asked. He knew it sounded strange, but well.

"..Well.. sometimes yeah. It's just...well never mind." Sasuke said. Neji really didn't need to know he sucked at getting close to people and letting them in.

"What?" Neji asked. He really wanted to know what Sasuke was hiding now.

"I don't like people getting too close." Sasuke suddenly said. He hadn't expected himself to say it. He wish he hadn't. Neji made him do, or rather say things he never said.

"..Oh." Neji said. Shit.

"So when they do, my last resort is dumping them." Sasuke said and stared away from Neji. He was getting too close to Neji too. And it was scaring him that he couldn't stay away.

"...Do you think that I'm getting too close?" Neji softly asked. If Sasuke did, Neji'd better give up now.

"...Maybe a little..." Sasuke answered softly and stared at the floor.

"...Oh.." Neji softly said. Damn it..

"It frustrates me more though, that I don't want you to stop...not really.." Sasuke added as he looked at Neji.

"..Are you sure..?" Neji asked, very uncertain of himself again.

"I don't lie Neji." Sasuke said as he looked Neji straight in the eyes as if trying to prove his point.

"..Ok." Neji said. "Good."

"It is good I guess..." Sasuke said softly and after he stayed silent.

Neji nodded softly.

"..Are you staying for dinner?" He suddenly asked.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a moment. "...If you want me to." He said surprised.

"Else I wouldn't ask you." Neji said and smiled.

"I guess. Well I'd love to. I'll call.. no.. text message Itachi about it then. Do you cook?" Sasuke asked as he got his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Sure." Neji said. "Do you like pancakes? I decided on cooking simple today."

"Sure I like pancakes. Who doesn't like fucking pancakes?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Neji. In the mean time he messaged Itachi he wasn't going to eat at home. Well like he cared anyhow right?

Neji smirked back at him and stood.

"I'm going to cook in fifteen minutes then." Neji said. "Do you want some chips or something?"

"No, I'll be fine until we eat." Sasuke said. "So, if you're going to cook in fifteen minutes, why are you standing up now?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to get something to eat, like an apple." Neji said, smiling. "Do you want fruit then?"

"No, I'll be fine." Sasuke said and smiled a little. Apart from that Neji could be a little boring, he was really nice.

Neji nodded and then walked to the kitchen again. He came back a few seconds later, with an apple, and sat down. He wouldn't tell Sasuke that this was the first thing he ate today off course.

* * *

**There, another chap!  
**


	6. Pancakes

**Review repleys:**

**Ally1313:** You'll see what's wrong with Neji soon! Thanks for r&r

**NejiDemon:** Thanks for r&r, here's the update. I'd like to taste it too, heh.

* * *

**A/N: I found out that I already uploaded some chapters on fanfiction, so I can continue with uploading chapters for this fic. The other is still on my computer and for Fighters of the Urce, I'm still waiting for my beta. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Pancakes

* * *

Sasuke in the mean time was sitting with his arms stretched and looking at them. "Did you know my right arm is like way longer then my left?" He said and then started to wonder why he had said that in the first place. Sometimes, he really was an idiot.

Neji snorted and looked at him. "Nice to know." He said, with a smirk on his face. "Really interesting. Do you have that with your legs too? And your ears?"

"Very funny." Sasuke said and smirked. "I already knew that of my legs and I can't measure my ears." Sasuke said and raised his head, pretending to be offended.

"Your legs aren't the same either? Wow, that explains why you walk funny." Neji said, still smirking.

"Hey! I don't walk funny." Sasuke said and hit Neji on the head softly, smirking.

Neji started laughing. "Hey!" He said, mimicking Sasuke's voice. "Don't hit me!" He smirked.

"That so didn't sound like me. Idiot." Sasuke said and smirked back, then pushed Neji's head down in a pillow.

"How did you know I was mimicking you then?" Neji asked, when he had pushed himself up again, tossing the pillow at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke caught the pillow and threw it back. "Shut up." He said, still smirking.

Neji caught it again, now suddenly starting to tickle Sasuke.

"Did I hit a weak spot Sasuke?" He asked, with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke started laughing now. He was very ticklish (and nobody knew that). "..S-stop!" He yelled between his laughs as he tried to grab Neji's hands to stop him.

Neji smirked and pinned Sasuke down onto the bed, while he kept tickling him.

"Can't you beg?" Neji asked, laughing.

"..N-no! D-dammit Neji! S-stop!" Sasuke yelled as he kept laughing and laughing. He still tried to get Neji of him, but it didn't really seem to work. At all.

"I want to hear it Sasuke." Neji laughed, while he kept tickling Sasuke. Oh god he loved this.

"...O-ok fine! P-please! G-god Neji! S-stop! Please s-stop!" Sasuke yelled, tears forming in the sides of his eyes. Nobody had made him laugh like this in forever.

Neji smirked and then stopped, putting his arms over each other but kept sitting on top of Sasuke.

"Good boy." He said with a smirk, looking down at Sasuke.

"..Oh s-shut up.." Sasuke said as he grinned half at Neji. He was kind of out of breathe now, but that wouldn't take very long.

Neji only laughed more, looking at Sasuke with a grin. He just kept sitting on Sasuke.

"Get of me idiot." Sasuke said and then pulled on Neji's legs, making him fall on his back. Sasuke took his chance and now sat on top of Neji with a grin.

Neji snorted. "I can stand tickling you know." Neji said with a smirk, while he looked at Sasuke.

"I wasn't planning something like that. To be honest, I didn't really think of something to do next anyhow." Sasuke said and then suddenly placed a soft kiss on Neji's lips.

Neji looked at him with a smile after Sasuke kissed him.

"Pansy." He said, now smirking.

"Oh go bake pancakes you housewife." Sasuke said and smirked back at Neji.

Neji snorted. "If you say it like that I'm only going to bake them for myself." He said, grinning.

"You do that, I'll just plunder your kitchen then." Sasuke said and smirked broadly.

"Hmm, I don't think you'll find something nice." Neji said, smirking. "Now get off me you idiot."

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke said while still smirking.

"Then I'll tickle you again." Neji said, already raising his hands threathening.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hands and pushed them above his head. "No you're not." He said, his smirk growing even wider. He had Neji now.

"Oh yes I am." Neji said and started to struggle now. He snorted then. "Jeez, don't hold me so tightly, I can't get loose like this."

"That's the whole point now isn't it?" Sasuke said as he looked down on Neji. He then automatically intertwined his fingers into Neji's as he tried to struggle again. He didn't really know why he did that.

"Hmm, I guess it is." Neji said, smirking. "..Are you going to do something or what?" He laughed a bit at this. What was the point in just holding him onto the couch?

"Just go cook, I'm hungry." Sasuke said as he let go of one hand of Neji's and ruffled Neji's hair with a big smirk.

"Hey don't touch my hair!" Neji said, as he pushed away that hand. He put it straight again with a smirk on his face. "Jeez, if you want to eat then get off me you idiot." He said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke finally got off Neji, still smirking. "Who's the pansy now hm?" He said as he pulled Neji off the couch with him.

Neji pushed Sasuke away, still smirking too. "Not me." Neji said. "I just want to look good." He laughed softly, while he walked into the kitchen and put on an apron.

Sasuke followed him and started laughing as he saw Neji. He was wearing a flowery apron. And a pink one at that. "What is 'that'?" He asked, still laughing.

"An apron, don't laugh at me." Neji snapped. He noticed Sasuke didn't stop laughing. "Shut up, it was my dad's ok."

Sasuke immediately stopped laughing. Shit. "..Sorry...I didn't know.." He said, apologising. That was stupid.

"Don't apologise." Neji softly said. "It's a ridiculous thing, I know it." He put on the fire now, while he placed a pan on it.

"Well it's your dad's so it's great." Sasuke said as he stood next to Neji now.

Neji smiled at him. "Thanks." Neji said, as he started to melt some butter in the pans.

Meanwhile he was making some batter, so he could bake the pancakes.

"Did your dad like to cook?" Sasuke asked a while later as Neji was baking the pancakes.

"Not at all." Neji said with a small smile. "I cooked more then he did."

"Oh. Well that's nice too. What did your dad like to do then?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"He liked to play all kind of games, like shougi and stuff." Neji said. "He was a real thinker."

"That's good. So I take it you had to play a lot of games with him then." Sasuke said as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, a lot." Neji said. "But I liked it. What did you do with your parents? What did they like?"

"Not too much actually. My dad mainly helped me with homework and my mom just...well I don't know, I never really spend time with them a lot when I grew older." Sasuke said, looking at the floor.

"Hmm.." Neji hummed. "You had your brother for that right."

"Back then yeah...I mean, my dad was just a little.. into work rather then other stuff. And my mom just helped us whenever we needed. There was never really quality time with the family." Sasuke said.

"Strange." Neji said.

"Not really. We just all had our own lives..." Sasuke said and then stared at the floor again. Their own lives. He wished he had spend more time with them...before their lives ended.

"..Be glad then.. the fact that they died would even have been worse if you had contact with them the whole time." Neji muttered.

"...Might have been worse, but you wouldn't have to think of all the 'what if I had just spend more time with them before'." Sasuke softly said.

"True.." Neji said while he turned around a pancake.

"Are the pancakes done already?" Sasuke asked, quickly changing the subject now. This was getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah, almost." Neji said, nodding. "I'm going to make another four of them."

"Why, do you want me to become fat?" Sasuke asked and started smirking again.

"Of course, I like fat boys." Neji said, snorting.

Sasuke laughed a little. "A fat boy would squash you if he tried to have sex with you." He said.

"I'd just lay on top." Neji said, smirking.

"You'd have to push away all the fat rolls before you could find it's dick, is that your fetish?" Sasuke said and smirked too.

Neji started laughing now, while he baked another pancake. Jeez, stupid Sasuke.

"Oh no answer, that never means anything good." Sasuke said and then started roaming through the kitchen cabins. "Where do you keep glasses and plates?" He asked.

"In that cabinet." Neji said. "And I don't like fat guys, I like muscular guys." He smirked.

"I've noticed." Sasuke said as he smirked back. He then got two plates and two glasses out of the cabinet and placed them on the table.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, while he finished the last pancake.

"Ah well, it's probably more the other way around. Muscular guys like you, since they're all eying you in the pub." Sasuke said as he sat down on a chair.

"What?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. He got the pan with the pancakes now, and put it on the table.

"You know, those big guys at the pub. They stare at you like all the time." Sasuke said. Damn, those pancakes smelled good.

"Really?" Neji asked, while he put one of the pancakes on Sasuke's plate.

"Thanks. And yeah, really. Oh come on Neji, you're totally good looking, it's not strange they stare at you." Sasuke said as he made his way to the refrigerator and got some milk.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling a bit. "But it's hard to believe since I don't see that and since they never come to me."

"Well believe it. They probably don't come to you because they're afraid of rejection." Sasuke said and smirked as he sat down. "Do you have sugar?"

"Sure." Neji said and walked to the cabinet again. He got some sugar and took some jam out too, then he walked back and sat down. "Here you go. And well, strange. I've never heard them talk about me either. About my colleagues yes, but not about me. I'm surprised." He gave Sasuke the sugar now.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks. And trust me, I've seen them staring. They want you." He joked as he put some sugar on his pancake.

"Oh dear." Neji said, smirking too. "So I have to put a sticker on my head, that I'm already having someone?" He laughed a bit at the image he got in his head of this.

"...Having someone? What do you mean having someone?" Sasuke asked confused and stared at Neji. What was 'having someone' supposed to mean?

"Well having someone to date with and be close with." Neji explained, while he was cutting his pancake in a few pieces.

"Oh. So we're not supposed to date others then?" Sasuke asked as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth. Damn it tasted good.

"Oh well, you can if you want, but I don't do that." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "Do you like it?" He put a piece in his mouth too, chewing on it.

"Yeah it's great. You're a great cook. Why don't you do that?" Sasuke asked and then took another bite.

"Thanks." Neji said, once his mouth was empty. "And I don't know, I just don't want to date two guys at the same moment. That seems a bit slutty, and if they both caring about you and you for them, you're stuck."

"True. Frankly, I just don't date. Usually. Just because it sounds weird." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"Huh?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke a bit confused. He took another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Dating. It sounds weird. So I don't 'date'. I just spend time with someone and if it clicks, it clicks and if not, he can either be a friend or fuck off." Sasuke said as he took another bite.

Neji snorted. "Alright." He said. "Do you want another pancake?"

"Sure." Sasuke said and then just took another pancake. immediately putting sugar on it. "So what kind of guys were your previous boyfriends? Apart from that they just wanted one thing." He asked.

"Hmm.. most of them were sportive, one was even boxing.. muscular, heh.. um.. big, and one of them had long spiky hair, and it was red." Neji said, thinking. "They were nice, but in the end they weren't anymore."

"Ah. So you really do like muscular, big guys then?" Sasuke asked as he ate his second pancake.

"Hmm yeah I like muscles." Neji said. "They don't have to be big or something. I like your size too." He smirked at Sasuke now. He took another bite from his first pancake.

"Are you saying I'm small or something?" Sasuke asked, a little offended. He wasn't small, he was quite big too...right?

"No you're not, but if I'd place you next to those other guys you're quite small." Neji said. "And aren't you smaller then me?"

"No...maybe a little.. I'm not small." Sasuke said offended. He finished his second pancake now and grabbed a third.

"Well they say that I'm small, so if you are smaller then me, then you are small too." Neji said.

"I am 'not' small. I'm just...differently build." Sasuke said and raised his head. He was 'so' not small.

"Small built?" Neji asked with a grin on his face. "Don't worry, your dick is big enough." He smirked broadly now, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke smirked. "I know." He said. "But I'm still not small." He quickly added. Neji surprised him with that comment, but he wasn't complaining. "Are you gonna eat another pancake or what?"

"I already ate two of them." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh. Ok. Anyhow, you're working tonight right?" Sasuke asked as he looked back.

"Yeah I am." Neji said, nodding.

"I'm not coming over tonight, just so you know." Sasuke said. He really wasn't gonna go. He had other plans. Plans he was sure Neji wouldn't appreciate very much.

"Why not?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I have something else to do." Sasuke said and then smiled at Neji. "But I'll be there tomorrow. After you stopped by at my place that afternoon." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji snorted. "Fine with me." Neji said. "And alright. Are you done eating?"

"Almost." Sasuke said and then took his last bite. "Now I am." He said after he finished it and then drank his milk.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said and stood. "Do you want a dessert? I got some yoghurt."

"Oh sure. Are you gonna take some too?" Sasuke asked as he helped Neji put the plates and glasses on the sink.

"Hmm, I don't think I will, I'm not really hungry anymore." Neji said. He had only eaten one pancake, but whatever.

"Ok. Where's the yoghurt then?" Sasuke asked, thinking of himself as a slight burden for eating so much.

"I'll get it for you." Neji said, while he got the yoghurt and a spoon. The yoghurt was in a little packing of plastic, so nothing more was needed. He gave it to Sasuke and sat down again.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and sat down too, pouring sugar in his yoghurt. "So what time do you have to leave?" He asked.

"In fifty-four minutes." Neji answered. "So I have to redress in half an hour."

"Oh. So what do you wanna do for half an hour then?" Sasuke asked as he ate his yoghurt.

"Hmm I don't know." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke.

"I know what I wanna do. Too bad there's not enough time for sex though." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji smirked too. "Yeah, the actual sex would succeed, but the cleaning won't." Neji said, grinning.

"Yeah. But we could just make out though." Sasuke said and then smirked even more at Neji as he finished his yoghurt.

Neji smirked. "Sure we can." Neji said. He stood and took Sasuke's package of the yoghurt, and tossed it away in the wastebasket.

"Well let's do that then." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him back to the living room, onto the couch. He was still smirking of course.

"Hmm, what about the dishes?" Neji asked, while he sat down, smirking. He liked to tease Sasuke a bit.

"How about I'll do those after you leave and then go to my place." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's head and started kissing him.

Neji moaned and kissed back, while laying his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tasted and felt so good.

Sasuke pushed Neji on the couch now and lay down on top of him. He kept kissing Neji all the while and stroke down Neji's body.

Neji tossed his legs around Sasuke's waist now, while he started kissing more rough. Damn, he shouldn't get excited like this.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he started using more and more tongue. He moved his hands under Neji's shirt and massaged Neji's body.

Neji moaned and then pushed Sasuke away, all of sudden.

"..W-we have to stop now before I'm g-going to get excited too much." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He already panted a bit.

"Jeez, you're so easy. Are you saying we can't kiss unless we're gonna have sex? Get your organ under control." Sasuke said and then smirked at Neji. What an idiot.

"Well you're massaging me and stuff." Neji said, blushing and pouting. "You're just too hot for my organ to ignore." He smirked.

"Thank you. But still, I mean, we can't kiss or your organ's going to rebel. That sucks." Sasuke said as he softly kissed Neji again, just to get back Neji's taste.

Neji kissed back softly.

"..Yeah but when you're laying on top of me it's hard." Neji said, smirking. He had broken the kiss again now.

"I've noticed it's hard. Literally." Sasuke said and smirked broadly. Neji was such an complete and utter idiot sometimes.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, laughing a bit.

"So, since you can't keep mister winy under control down there when we kiss, what do you wanna do next?" Sasuke said, still smirking.

"Well we can kiss, but just not with you on top of me." Neji said, red again.

"How boring. Ah well." Sasuke said and then got of off Neji and pulled him up too, smashing their lips together again. He grinned into the kiss.

Neji smiled and then kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck again. This was more like it.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips now so he would move a little closer. This kiss was way more passionate then the last one. Which was way more...lust. Sasuke liked this better for now.

Neji slowly kissed Sasuke now, really enjoying this kiss. It felt better then the others.

Sasuke felt something stir in his stomach. What was this feeling? It felt way too sweet but it felt way too good too. He never kissed like this.

Neji sighed in the kiss, feeling happy. This was just what he needed now. A nice, romantic kiss. Wait.. did he just thought about romantic things?

They went on like this for a long time, Sasuke even forgot all about time. For all he cared it was three days later, as long as their kiss took just a little longer. It just felt so good, Sasuke didn't want it to stop just yet.

Neji kept his eyes closed, not pressed, but just calmly closed. He felt so comfortable now, it felt so good. He felt.. safe.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. He didn't want Neji to go, not just yet. Sasuke had never felt like this, and was scared that if he stopped now, he would never feel this way again. He didn't want it to end.

Neji smiled into the kiss. He didn't wanted to stop either, but he saw the clock was ticking. He kept kissing for a while, but then softly broke apart, smiling to Sasuke.

"I liked that.. a lot." Neji said.

Sasuke was silent for a while as he stared at Neji, gathering his thoughts again. Wow. "..Me too.." He said softly. "Do you have to go?"

"I fear I have to, yes." Neji said. "Aw, you look cute."

"Shut up, I never look 'cute'." Sasuke said and grinned a little. He stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face.

"Well, you did a few seconds ago." Neji said, smiling. "Were you surprised about the feeling it gave?"

"No." Sasuke first said. "...Yes.." He added softly. It had surprised him. A lot. He never felt like that, especially not while kissing. So why did he feel it with Neji?

Neji smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Neji said. Sasuke really liked him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. He figured Neji kissed like this a lot. He really was the type for serious relationships, unlike Sasuke.

"..It means you really like me." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke.

"Well I already knew that." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. He already knew he liked Neji. Just not...like that. Not more then liking.

Neji smirked and then shook his head a little. "You know what I mean Sasuke." He said. "..I'm going to change now, are you coming with me, or..?"

"I'll do the dishes." Sasuke quickly said. He needed to think now. What would he do about this?

"Alright." Neji said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Kay." Sasuke said and then stood up, walking to the kitchen. He started doing the dishes.

And Neji walked upstairs. Some time later, Neji came down again, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, his hair in a ponytail. He was wearing some sneakers too.

Sasuke was almost done with the dishes. He didn't want Neji to be upset, but he was going home right after. Neji really was...getting too close.

"Hey." Neji said. "I'm done, should I help you?"

"No I'm almost done." Sasuke said and didn't look around to Neji. He just kept scrubbing the dishes over and over.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked with a frown, as he saw Sasuke's strange behaviour.

"No. I'm just busy with the dishes." Sasuke lied, practically begging for Neji not to see through him again.

Neji came standing beside him with a frown. "..But why are you scrubbing the same plates the whole time..?" He asked. "..Please look at me."

"It just had a bad spot." Sasuke said as he put the plates away and started drying them off.

Neji was silent now, looking at Sasuke a bit concerned.

Sasuke cleaned the plates and glasses up and put them away, not saying anything. "I think I should go home now. You're gonna have to go to work." He finally said when he was done.

"Alright.." Neji said. "Do I have to bring you home?"

"And thanks for doing the dishes." Neji added.

"You're welcome. And no need to. I'll be fine walking home." Sasuke said and gave Neji a quick smile as he walked to the hallstand grabbing his coat.

Neji frowned. Ok, that hurt. He followed Sasuke into the hallway now, opening the door already.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said and then hesitated before planting a quick kiss on Neji's mouth and then walked off, his coat still in his hand.

Neji kept frowning. Why was Sasuke acting like this all of sudden..?

* * *

**And what did you think of it? I'll upload a new chapter soon!**


	7. Fights and making up

**Review repleys:**

**Hanai-kun:** Thanks for r&r and those sweet compliments! Yeah Sasuke is a strange guy, isn't he..

**ydjessy:** Here's the update! Thanks for r&r!

**Ally1313:** Thanks for r&r! In this chapter you'll know more ;)

**NejiDemon:** I loved the kissing scene too.. Sasuke and Neji can be very romantic. Thanks for r&r and I love you too!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fights and making up**

* * *

The next day, Neji was tapping some beer for one of his customers. He was a bit angry. This afternoon, he had gone to Sasuke's house, as Sasuke had asked, and then no one opened the door. He had tried to call Sasuke, but Sasuke's phone had been off. Sasuke'd better explain to him why he didn't wanted to see him anymore, all of sudden.

At that moment, said raven-haired boy, came walking into the pub, looking around. He was pretty nervous, seeing Neji again. He walked into the pub a little, but sat down somewhere instead of going to the bar. He had to think this through once more.

Neji looked at Sasuke and decided he'd go to him when he was done with his customers. He let the customer pay and then helped the next. Why didn't Sasuke go to the bar?

Suddenly, a big muscular guy walked up to Neji. "Hi." He said and smirked at Neji, leaning on the bar.

"Hey." Neji said. "Do you want to order something?" In the mean time, he was drying some glasses.

"If I can order 'you', then yes." He guy said and licked his lips a little.

Neji looked at him and felt the urge coming up to flirt back. But then he remembered about Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, that's not possible." He said with a small smile. He had to stay nice, but he wouldn't flirt either. This way was perfect. Neji cast a brief glance towards Sasuke, and saw that Sasuke wasn't even looking. Jeez. Neji looked at the guy again.

"That's too bad. How about I just ask you to go out with me tomorrow hm." He guy said smooth as he slid his phone number to Neji.

Neji smiled a bit to him. "I'm sorry, I'd like to but I'm already taken." He said, looking at the guy. He was very good at lying.

"Really? Now that's too bad. But we could still go, just don't tell your boyfriend about it hm." The guy said and suddenly put his hand forward and stroke some hair out of Neji's face.

"..I'm sorry but I'm loyal to him." Neji said. "If you can excuse me." He opened a little opening in the bar now and walked out, closing it again. He was going to clean some tables now.

"Oh come on pretty." The guy said as he followed Neji and then grabbed his ass with a smirk.

"Go away." A voice behind the guy suddenly said.

Neji turned around to glare at the guy.

"Don't touch my ass." Neji said and then looked at the one who told the guy to go away. It was Sasuke.

"But you've got such a pretty ass, beautiful." The guy said as he pinched a little more. Sasuke pushed the guy away. "Are you deaf? Go away." He snapped angry.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..Sasuke don't go make a mess ok." Neji said and then took the guy's arm and removed the hand off his ass. "And you please don't touch me. There are more guys in here, who are free, but I'm not. " He'd better try to solve this before it was going to lead into a fight between that guy and Sasuke.

"Is this your boyfriend? You could do so much better beautiful. Someone like me for instance." The guy said and smirked. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Just fuck off." He snapped.

"Sasuke shut up." Neji hissed to Sasuke. Then he looked at the guy again. "And yes, this is my boyfriend. So please don't cause a fight here, because that's what's going to happen if you continue. There are a lot more guys in here, who are free."

Sasuke just shot the guy a glare. It had worked before. And.. wait.. what was that about being Neji's boyfriend?

"Tch. Jeez. Get a life you two. There are lots of hotter guys then you anyway." The guy said and walked away angry.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the guy's behaviour, but then turned around to Sasuke.

"Where were you today?" He asked. He was still a little angry about that. In the meantime, that last comment kept going to his head. He didn't knew why, but it did something with him..

"...Out." Sasuke said. "What was that about me being your boyfriend?" He asked Neji.

"Else he wouldn't go away." Neji said. "And out? That's it? You didn't pick up your phone and you just went out while you knew I'd come?"

Sasuke was silent for a while. Was that the only reason why Neji had said it? So that guy would go? That sucked. He couldn't really blame Neji though. He had gone out so he could avoid Neji. "Well...yeah." He finally answered.

"That's just mean." Neji snapped. "Why did you do that?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I needed time to...think." Sasuke said. He looked Neji in the eyes. Had he ruined it?

"..If you need time to think, let me know before you let me down." Neji snapped before he turned around and started to clean a few tables.

"Look I...I don't know why I did it.. I just really needed time to think this through.. I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's arm softly.

"..And where did you think about?" Neji asked, not sounding too nice at all.

"..You." Sasuke simply said as he looked at Neji. He really had ruined it now.

"Wow, really?" Neji asked, sarcastic. He sighed after that. Was this not going to work after all..?

"I'm sorry ok, jeez. Never mind then." Sasuke said angry. What was the use in confessing that he might feel something more for Neji, if he was just gonna snap at him. That would just simply suck.

Neji didn't react to this. He didn't wanted to talk to Sasuke now. He kept looking angry now.

"Fine. Don't listen then." Sasuke snapped as he pushed Neji aside to sit at the bar. He immediately ordered a beer. Or two. He felt like shit now. Stupid Neji.

Neji felt hurt and angry. How dare Sasuke? How 'dare' he?

Sasuke poured the beers down his throat, ordering new ones already. Fucking Neji. Then don't listen. Don't care. He wasn't experienced with relationships. He usually ruined them. Like now. Because Neji was getting too close. Because Sasuke was 'letting' him get close and Neji didn't give a fuck.

Neji now walked back to Sasuke and then grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Don't give him those drinks." Neji snapped at the other waiter and then took Sasuke with him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and pushed them away angry. "What do you think you're doing? You're not the boss of me." He snapped at Neji.

"I don't care." Neji snapped back and then took Sasuke's arm again and took him with him, behind the curtain, slammed the door closed and locked it. "Why can't you fucking stop drinking?!"

"What's your problem!? NOW you're suddenly worried about me again!? I drink whenever I want and you're not going to stop me Neji, now open the door!" Sasuke yelled at Neji. Damn him, pulling him away from drinks he desperately needed.

"Yes, I am worried about you!" Neji yelled back. "And I didn't stop being either! I'm just angry at you that you let me down, why did you do that?! What did I do wrong to make you go 'think' about us?!"

"Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong! That's the problem! You're way too frigging perfect and you make me feel happy! And I can't take it! OK! Now open the door!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his fist on the door. It hurt, but he didn't care.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand now, pulling him away from the door.

"Why can't you take it that I make you feel happy?" He asked. He was glad that Sasuke had said that.. but why couldn't he take it?

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Neji's and turned away. "You're too close." He snapped, angry and uncomfortable. This whole conversation would only make Neji come even closer.

"..But why is that bad?" Neji asked, laying his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder again.

Sasuke shook it off. "Because I don't like people getting too close, it can only cause you trouble. Nobody needs to know me." Sasuke answered.

"Why did you see a relation in us then?" Neji asked, confused.

"I don't know ok. It's not like I ever had any serious relationships. All because I can't let people close ok." Sasuke snapped, even more uncomfortable then before. He really didn't know what to do anymore.

"..So you don't want to see me anymore?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know ok. I just don't know. I came here because I DID wanna see you again, but obviously, it's never gonna work, because I don't want you to get to know me and I'm already avoiding you so it's just...never gonna work anyhow and it'll just suck even more if I know you better before it happens." Sasuke said, still having his back on Neji.

"..So it's a yes?" Neji softly asked, looking at Sasuke's back.

"..I don't wanna not see you either, jeez can't you say something useful instead of asking me stupid questions?" Sasuke snapped, unnecessarily annoyed.

"I only want it to be clear Sasuke." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke's back.

"Well you could try to convince me why I should keep seeing you or why I shouldn't or whatever, because I...I don't know!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around to Neji.

"I'm not going to force you into anything." Neji said and glared at Sasuke.

"Fine. So I'm not that important to you then. Open the fucking door." Sasuke snapped as he walked back to the door again. He wanted to leave now. Neji didn't care, he really just didn't care.

"Because I do care about you I respect your choices." Neji snapped, irritated now. "If you weren't important to me I would let you drink yourself to death."

"Look.." Sasuke said but then stopped. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. Neji couldn't get close and it was frustrating him that he still wanted it, but when it came to it he got crazy of it and just wanted to push Neji away. He let out a frustrated yell and hit the door again, scratching his hands. He was so confused.

"Yes?" Neji asked as he pulled Sasuke back again, now against him.

"...I don't know.." Sasuke answered softly as he let Neji hold him. He didn't do anything himself though. He didn't know what to do.

Neji sighed softly and then hugged Sasuke, holding him close.

"..I still want you Neji..." Sasuke said after a long time of silence and held onto Neji softly with one hand.

"..I'm glad you say that.." Neji softly said, smiling a bit.

"...What do you want?" Sasuke said as he finally leaned his head on Neji's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"..I want to be with you.." Neji said, almost whispered. He enjoyed the warmth of Sasuke's body against his.

"Are you sure..?" Sasuke asked as he sighed. He was confused, but he didn't care right now. He didn't care that he was comfortable with Neji again now. That he wanted Neji to get close. He was sure he would freak out later again, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy this.

"Yes.." Neji softly said, as he softly kissed the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I don't get why you would still like me...but I'm really glad you do Neji." Sasuke said as he sighed and wrapped his arms around Neji, pulling him closer. This felt nice.

"..I have enough reason to.." Neji said, sighing too.

"...Like what?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly pulled Neji onto the chair in the room and pulled Neji on his lap and close to him. He was tired of standing.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..I like you a lot." Neji said. "I think I might be able to love you if I know you better."

Sasuke was silent for a long while as he looked back at Neji. "Why?" He finally asked. Why would Neji be able to love him? What was so good about him? He didn't see anything good about him, other then his looks of course.

"...I can't explain." Neji softly said and smiled a bit.

Sasuke was silent again. "...Isn't it just because you need someone then?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji again, not returning the smile.

"That's not it, I'm sure about that. No.. there is just something that I really like.. I just.. I want to be with you.." Neji said, as he let his hand slide over Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke leaned into the touch for a moment, before returning his gaze on Neji. "...I think I fell in love with you yesterday." He suddenly said as he kept looking at Neji with a serious face.

Neji looked back, surprised.

"..Really..?" He asked. He was happily surprised about this. Was Sasuke really.. in love with him?

"...I went away so fast because I did." Sasuke answered as he started avoiding Neji's gaze. He felt so awkward now.

"You're confused by these feelings?" Neji asked, while he softly smiled at Sasuke.

"...Well.. yeah. I never had to feel it before." Sasuke said as he looked down, slightly embarrassed of how he was acting.

Neji took Sasuke's face in his hands now, looking at him.

"It's not a bad thing." Neji said. "Every new feeling has to find it's place in your body, mind and heart."

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while. "..Just don't.. force it on me.." He softly said, feeling guilty for saying it. He just couldn't take this if it went too fast.

"I won't Sasuke.." Neji said. "..You know what? I'll leave you alone for now, and if you want to be in my company, you know my phone number and I'll be there, or you can come to my house. Ok..?"

"Come to my house tomorrow. I promise I'll be there then." Sasuke said after he nodded. Neji was being so...nice. Sasuke could only wonder why.

Neji nodded. "Alright." Neji said. "What time?"

"I don't care, as long as you come over." Sasuke said as he pushed his forehead on Neji's and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Neji nodded. "..Alright.. " He softly said, while moving his hands through Sasuke's hair.

"..Thanks.." Sasuke said as he kept his arms around Neji and his eyes closed. Neji was great. Nobody had ever been this patient with him before.

"..You're welcome.." Neji said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sasuke asked as he moved his head and looked Neji in the eyes.

"Of course." Neji said with a smile.

"Ok. I gotta go now." Sasuke said. He really did. In case Itachi came home. He had decided to get home earlier from now on, after what had happened with Itachi.

Neji nodded. "..Alright." He said and stood, then walked towards the door and unlocking it again.

Sasuke stood up too and walked outside a little before turning around and placing a kiss on Neji's lips before leaving with a smile. Neji was really the right person to fall in love with.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke came home feeling...good, for the first time in a long time. His mood dropped thought when he opened the door. Itachi would probably be on drugs again. He hated come home, but he had to. He put off his coat and shoes and walked inside to find Itachi on the couch...sane.

Itachi was sitting on the couch with a small book on his lap with all kind of games and tests for geniuses. On one of the highest levels. He looked up now, to Sasuke.

"..Hey." He said. He found it very difficult to look Sasuke in the eyes now.

Sasuke stared at Itachi. Did he just say hey to him? Was he doing games? "...Hey.." Sasuke answered as he kept staring.

"..How was it?" Itachi asked. He felt so guilty. He had to talk to Sasuke. He wanted to talk to Sasuke. He bit his lip. He kept seeing his mother, but he tried to see Sasuke... it was hard..

"...Ok...why are you talking to me?" Sasuke suddenly asked, slightly angry. How dare Itachi just talk to him like this? Like nothing had happened.

"..I wanted to try.. I feel guilty.." Itachi softly said.

"Oh." Sasuke snapped as he sat down on the chair the furthest away from Itachi.

"..I'm so sorry.." Itachi softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"Sure you are." Sasuke said angry as he leaned on his hand, facing away from Itachi. Somehow, he didn't want apologies anymore. It had been too long.

"..I really am.. Sasuke please.. I want to try it again..." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Maybe Itachi, it's just way too late for this." Sasuke snapped, still not looking at Itachi. He wanted his brother, yes. But his brother was long gone.

"...I know.. I know.. I just.. I love you so much.. I hate myself for ignoring you.. but I knew that if I would look at you I... I'm so sorry.. I know I'll never be able to make up for this.. I'm so sorry.." Itachi said, with tears in his eyes.

"If you loved me so much you wouldn't have ignored me...I don't care if I look like mom I'm not her!" Sasuke suddenly yelled as he stormed to his room. He knew that if he would stay with Itachi now, he would break down too.

It took a few seconds before Itachi stood and followed Sasuke.

"..Sasuke I'm so sorry.. I just keep seeing her face as I look at you.. you look 'so much' like her... I knew I could better ignore you then that.. I.. I'm so sorry.." Itachi softly said, as he was standing in the doorframe.

"I don't wanna hear it! You have no IDEA what I've been through! You're a horrible person and I just don't wanna hear it!" Sasuke yelled as he dropped himself on the bed and pushed his pillow on his head. He couldn't hear this. He didn't wanna hear it.

Itachi was standing there, while the tears started to pour down his face. He started to sob now. It had been too hard for him too.. He wouldn't tell Sasuke that he had almost committed suicide because he kept seeing the face of his mother.. He'd only stopped himself because he couldn't leave Sasuke behind.. He just couldn't... The image of Sasuke on his bed with a pillow on his head made his heart break.

"Go away..." Sasuke softly mumbled into the pillow. He could hear Itachi cry and his own eyes started to water. But he wouldn't cry. He had promised himself he would never, ever cry again.

"..S-Sasuke I'm so sorry.. I w-went so crazy of the images.. I.. d-damn it, I a-almost committed suicide because o-of it but didn't b-because I couldn't leave you a-alone!" Itachi yelled all of sudden, crying more hysterical then ever. He had said it. He had done it. Sasuke knew the truth now.

"Don't tell me that! I don't wanna hear it! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA KNOW HOW MISERABLE I MAKE YOU FEEL! I DON'T WANNA HEAR I LOOK LIKE HER! I WANNA FORGET HER! I WANNA FORGET IT ALL! DON'T TELL ME, JUST FUCKING DON'T TELL ME!" Sasuke yelled on the top of his lungs as he kept hitting the wall with his pillow, desperate not to hear it. He couldn't hear it.

"It's n-not your fault that I've b-become a complete psycho but I j-just want you to k-know that I love you o-ok!" Itachi yelled back.

"I DON'T.WANNA.HEAR IT!" Sasuke screamed now, almost forcing his lungs out of his mouth (or at least that's what it felt like). He lost his pillow somehow and was now just banging on the wall like mad with his fists. He lost his mind, he couldn't take it. This was all he could do to keep it all inside, he had to keep it all inside. He couldn't break down. Not again.

"...Y-you don't want me anymore, do you..?" Itachi sobbed. "...I'm t-too late.."

Sasuke was breathing rapidly now as he slowly stopped hitting the wall with his vist, then leaned on it. "..I c-can't...do it.." Sasuke panted, out of breathe.

"..C-can't do what...?" Itachi asked, closing his eyes because he kept crying. He quickly reopened them again to look at Sasuke.  
"I just can't do it...I can't talk about them.. I can't talk to you anymore.. because you left me.. you broke me...I can't do it anymore.." Sasuke said softly as his hands started to bleed. He didn't wanna look at Itachi anymore, so he kept his back towards him.

"..I'm so sorry..." Itachi sobbed. "..I c-can never make it up to you, c-can I..?"

"..I don't know..." Sasuke said as his hands went down the wall, smearing his blood on it. He didn't care. As long as it would stop. As long as he could just go back to the place of denial, it would all be fine.

Suddenly Itachi was behind him and he softly took Sasuke's hands off the wall.

"..P-please don't hurt yourself.." Itachi softly said.

"..Let go of me..." Sasuke said as he clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly. Itachi had to go. Had to leave. Itachi wasn't there before and now it was too late. Now he didn't want him to be there anymore, because he wanted to go back to denial. Sasuke wanted to go back.

Itachi let go of Sasuke silently, staring at the floor.

"...I'm sorry.." Sasuke said as he leaned his head against the wall now, still not wanting to look at Itachi. They really were similar that way.

"...You have nothing t-to be sorry for Sasuke..." Itachi softly said. "...I am t-the one who was so selfish that I put m-me surviving this all in the first place t-then you.. it's so selfish of m-me.. I'd do everything t-to turn back into the time to m-make up for it.. d-do it different.."

"...Well we can't go back..." Sasuke said and opened his eyes again to stare at the wall. Why did it have to go like this? Why couldn't they just be like...before..?

"..I know.. I k-know.." Itachi softly said, crying silently.

"...Don't ignore me anymore.. I'm not her.. I'm not." Sasuke said, as he felt his eyes started to water. But he still wouldn't cry. He still swallowed them away. Uchiha's wouldn't cry. Not him.

"..I know.. I k-know Sasuke.." Itachi said, looking at him. "..You're my l-little brother.." He laid his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder now. "...I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke suddenly turned himself around and launched himself into Itachi's arms, holding him tight.

"...Don't ignore me.." He softly said and swallowed his tears away again.

Itachi firmly hugged back, as he had never hugged Sasuke.

"I won't do t-that anymore Sasuke.. I'll be here for you from now o-on.." Itachi said, while moving his arm over Sasuke's back. "..I'm so sorry..."

"Promise." Sasuke said stern. Ever since he was little he had to have everything in a promise. And Itachi never broke them. It was the only way to make sure Itachi would never, ever ignore him again.

"I p-promise.. I promise.." Itachi said. "..I swear it to you that I promise.. "

"Thank you.." Sasuke said softly, as he buried his head in Itachi's chest. Maybe things would work out for them. A little.

Itachi only held him tighter now. He never wanted to let go.

"..Don't t-thank me.." Itachi sobbed, while he let his hands go through Sasuke's hair.

"I still do...because you're here now." Sasuke said as he enjoyed Itachi's comfort. He had missed it so much. He had longed for it so long. And Itachi finally stopped ignoring him.

"..I'm so sorry..." Itachi whispered.

"It's ok Itachi...stop apologising.." Sasuke said and held onto Itachi tighter.

"..I j-just hate myself for doing this to you.. I can never make up for it.." Itachi said, while he kept stroking through Sasuke's hair and over his back.

"Being here now is enough Itachi...we both know dwelling in the past won't get us anywhere.." Sasuke said, trying to comfort Itachi.

"I know.." Itachi said. "..I'm so thankful that you're my brother.."

"I'm thankful that you're mine.." Sasuke said softly. He never thought he would ever say that again.. and mean it.

"..Do y-you really mean that..?" Itachi softly asked. It was too good to be true.

"I promise I mean it." Sasuke answered as he pulled back a little and looked Itachi straight in the eyes.

Itachi looked back now and then, for the first time since his parents had died, he smiled at Sasuke. It was almost not able to be seen, but it was a smile.

"Thank y-you.." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke smiled back a little. "You're welcome." He said and then hugged Itachi again. "...I'm making your clothes dirty." He then said after a while.

"...Why?" Itachi asked confused.

"My hands are still bleeding.." Sasuke answered as he tried to wipe the blood away with his hands. It wasn't really working.

"..I'll get some bandages." Itachi said and quickly walked towards the kitchen. This was getting a bit too emotional for him.

Sasuke waited for Itachi to come back as he wiped the blood on his pants. It still didn't stop bleeding. He had really destroyed part of his hands this time.

"Can you come to the bathroom?" Itachi asked from the bathroom now.

Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom. "Why?" He asked once he got there.

"To clean it." Itachi said and then cleaned Sasuke's hands a little with a tissue.

Sasuke pulled his hands back. "Don't do that, it hurts..." Sasuke said, a little annoyed.

"I know, but else it's going to be infected." Itachi said. He felt so happy. He could finally look into Sasuke's eyes.. talk to him.. Help him..

"...Fine." Sasuke said and held out his hands again. The only reason he let Itachi do this, was because he wanted Itachi to stay close. To be there for him.

Itachi nodded thankfully and then cleaned Sasuke's hands. Then he put some bandages and plasters around it. He wasn't that medically talented..

"You suck at this." Sasuke said smirking. He wanted things to be back to normal, at least for the part it could, at fast as possible. And that was acting like the brother they were before 'it' happened.

Itachi smiled a little now. "I know." He said. "Just let me try."

"Fine, fine." Sasuke said as he let Itachi do, whatever it was what he was doing. He just enjoyed being looked at. Being taken care of by Itachi again.

Itachi finished it now. "Alright, that's all I can do." He said, looking at Sasuke. He felt happy.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi. He felt good right now. Things were finally looking up for him.

* * *

**:D**


	8. Headache

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**NejiDemon:** Yeah, Sasuke 'can' be sweet sometimes;) It made me smile too! Thanks for r&r again ;)

**Hanai-kun:** Neji doesn't like muscled men, he loves them, heh. And brotherly love never stops! :D Thanks for&r, once again!

**sesshy's numba1 gurl:** Thanks for r&r! Yeah they are sweet with each other :) Itachi finally got his brains back;)

**UchihaHyuuga:** Here's the update!

* * *

**Chapter 8****: Headache**

* * *

The next day, Neji rang the bell of Sasuke's house. He had a massive headache, but he didn't wanted to stay home, at the couch. He wanted to see Sasuke again.

After a while of waiting Sasuke opened the door and smiled when he saw it was Neji. "Hey." He said. He had felt happy all day because of what happened the night before.

Neji smiled at him.

"Hey." He said and pulled Sasuke into a hug. He really hoped he could drink some water.

Sasuke laughed a little as Neji pulled him close and then hugged back, pulling Neji inside. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Neji said. "A bit thirsty. You?" He pulled off his jacket once Sasuke had pulled back from the hug.

"I'm great." Sasuke said, happily. "What do you wanna drink?"

"Some water please." Neji said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water and gave it to Neji. He then sat down on the couch. "I'm glad you came." He said.

"I'm glad too." Neji said. "And thanks." He sat down beside Sasuke and then frowned. "What's wrong with your hand?" Meanwhile he drank the whole glass of water in one time.

Sasuke stared at his hand. Shit. He still had the stupid bandages on. "Oh that.. that's nothing." He said. If he told Neji what a retard he was, he would probably run away screaming.

"...Both your hands are bandaged." Neji said. "That can't be nothing." Neji said.

"...Well it is nothing. I just fell." Sasuke said, hoping Neji would buy that. He probably wouldn't though.

"Remember that I know when people are lying?" Neji said and glared at Sasuke. He drank the rest of his glass now.

"Yeah, sadly enough I do." Sasuke said. Crap.

"So what did you do?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"...I hit the wall..." Sasuke softly said and looked away. Great, that would be another one of Neji's lectures.

"..Because..?" Neji asked.

"Because Itachi talked to me." Sasuke answered, still not looking at Neji.

"He did?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. "That's good, where did you two talk about?"

"Well, he told me he was sorry and at first I didn't wanna hear it, so I hit the wall to stop hearing it, but then we made up and he bandaged my hands. That was pretty much it." Sasuke said, sounding like he didn't care.

Neji looked at him. "Wow, that's nice." He said, surprised. "So you two really made up?"

"Yeah. Itachi wasn't even on drugs yesterday." Sasuke said and he smiled a little at the thought of it all.

"That's good." Neji said, smiling.

"Yeah it is. Do you want more water?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. Neji had been trying to get all of the water out of his glass for a while now.

"..Oh.. err yeah, gladly." Neji said, blushing a bit.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Neji's glass, filled it again and gave it back. "Do you really have to work tonight?" He asked, as he sat down again.

Neji nodded. "Yeah I have to." Neji said. He was relieved about that tough. There was a lot of cold water there.

"That sucks." Sasuke said. "It would be fun to have you here at evenings and nights too."

"I know." Neji said with a smile. He drank his water now.

"Do you wanna go to my room?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"Sure." Neji said and looked back, smiling.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Neji's hand, pulling him with him to his room. He wanted to get closer to Neji.

Neji walked with him, and once they arrived there, he sat down onto Sasuke's bed, looking at him.

Sasuke sat down next to him and put Neji's glass aside, pulling him closer to him. Neji looked great, as always.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and laid his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, not saying anything.

Sasuke kissed Neji's softly, not talking either. He just wanted to enjoy Neji near now.

Neji hummed and kissed back, soft and passionate.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly and kissed back the same way, loving every moment of it. Neji just made all of his problems disappear like this.

Neji moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt, stroking the skin beneath it. He enjoyed the touch of Sasuke's tongue against his.

Sasuke softly pushed Neji down on the bed and lay on top of him, still keeping their soft kiss to continue like that. He stroke over Neji's arms and legs now.

Neji moaned softly, barely hear able, and pushed up Sasuke's shirt, so Sasuke's skin could be seen. He kept kissing too.

Sasuke pulled up Neji's shirt a little too, massaging Neji's body and pulled Neji's legs around his waist before continuing.

Neji softly moaned and then put his legs a bit better around Sasuke's waist. Neji pulled off Sasuke's shirt now.

Sasuke started massaging Neji's legs now as he moaned a little from the sudden cold over him. He quickly opened Neji's zipper and pulled off Neji's pants before massaging his legs again.

Neji softly moaned and started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke pulled, almost ripped, Neji's shirt off and then continued kissing Neji again. He absolutely loved this.

Neji let out a soft moan as he was almost naked now. He quickly pulled down Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke pulled of his own pants all the way and Neji's boxer followed. Sasuke teased Neji by massaging his ass for a while and then pulled back again.

Neji moaned and then turned Sasuke around, sucking Sasuke's neck willingly, he knew that Sasuke knew what he wanted. He licked down Sasuke's chest while he pulled down Sasuke's underwear.

Sasuke smirked a little now as he let his arms roam over Neji's back and stopped right in front of Neji's ass. He wouldn't go there just yet.

Neji let out a soft whine while he kissed Sasuke roughly again, moving his body up a bit so Sasuke's hands were on his ass. He let his hands trail over Sasuke's body.

Sasuke kissed back even rougher as he started massaging Neji's ass. He squeezed it hard, knowing Neji liked it that way. And so did he.

Neji let out a hard moan and kissed Sasuke's neck now, licking it and sucking on it. He hadn't found Sasuke's weak spot yet.

Sasuke moaned a little as Neji was busy with him, but he was enjoying the sounds he got from Neji way more. He massaged even rougher now, making sure Neji's ass would be red and hot after.

Neji kept moaning while Sasuke kept massaging his ass and he put it up more in the air now, so Sasuke could even reach it better. His headache was still there, but he didn't care anymore. He just enjoyed this. It was very hot what they were doing now, he knew. And that made it even better.

Sasuke was massaging Neji's ass so hard that he sometimes rubbed over Neji's entrance violently. He quickly pushed Neji's lips onto his so he could start a rough kiss again. Damn he was excited like mad now.

Neji moaned and winced, he was so excited. This must be the best foreplay ever. He had the feeling that they would have sex on a different way then before now. And he liked it a lot. They never had been this rough. To prove this point, Neji suddenly broke the kiss where he had willingly taken part in, and he bit down into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gave out a loud moan, but not one of pain. No. One of pleasure. Sasuke really wanted more. He wanted it rough this time. He wanted to have sex with Neji harder then he ever had. He suddenly pushed Neji over and turned him around, laying him on his stomach as he started massaging his ass roughly again, this time with even more force.

Neji gasped and moaned loudly, while he grabbed the sheets of the bed tightly. How was it possible that he hadn't come yet? Neji moved his ass up now, wanting more and more.

Sasuke pushed up Neji's ass even more and then, without any warning, slammed into Neji. God how he had longed to do that. He immediately started thrusting into Neji hard, as he kept massaging Neji's ass too.

Neji let out a scream of pleasure, gripping the sheets even tighter. He started to move into the opposite direction, so the thrusts would even be harder and deeper. He spread his legs a bit, so Sasuke could go even deeper. He wanted to feel more. Much more.

Sasuke slammed into Neji over and over, faster then he had ever moved and didn't even care he didn't have a condom on. It made it feel so much better. So much. Fuck, the pleasure was overwhelming. Sasuke squeezed Neji's ass like mad as he started forcing his way to Neji's spot.

And it didn't took long. After a few seconds Neji screamed out of pleasure again, responding by bucking his hips. He felt like his ass was going to fall off, but it just felt so good at the other side.. The most dominant side of him now. His naughty side. He breathed in and out very fast, moaning, wincing and squirming at the same time.

Sasuke started slamming into Neji all the way, pushing in harder and harder, even further then before. God he needed this. So bad. Sasuke's hips were slamming against Neji's ass now as he kept squeezing them, harder with every thrust and not letting go for even a second. This was the best sex he EVER had.

Neji moaned and screamed now. Shit.. He was coming already. He didn't wanted it to stop. But the thought of continuing while he had already come excited him even more. Perhaps they could go on even longer. Shit, he was much too naughty now. He pushed his hips back even more now, to feel more.

Sasuke was determined to go on. He could do this for hours. Even if he came, they would continue. He would continue. He wanted more. He kept slamming into Neji's body, hitting spots he didn't even knew excised. He knew Neji wouldn't last a lot longer. And he was sure to shorten that time too as started pulling out almost all the way to slam into Neji harder then ever before, over and over.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He let out a scream as he got his sweet release. It felt so damn good. He slumped down now, still gripping the mattress. He tried to sit on his hands and knees, and succeeded, with a lot of difficulty. He was panting hard now.

Sasuke didn't stop though. He was determined to give Neji this pleasure twice. He pulled Neji up roughly as he kept slamming into Neji the same rough, hard and fast way he had done the whole time and gripped Neji's ass with nails and force he didn't even know possible. He hit Neji's spot again and again, knowing that would turn Neji on in no time.

Neji let out a hard wince now as he felt himself becoming excited again. He gasped and gripped the mattress, spreading his legs even more and moving his ass up. They hadn't talked in twenty minutes now, but somehow, it made it even hotter. In no time he was hard again, moaning loudly in pleasure.

Sasuke kept moving into Neji, kept hitting all the right spots and he got turned on so much by Neji's movements and sounds and the way he felt. It was all so overwhelming, god this should never end. He started making sure Neji slammed back onto him and it felt even better when he did. He rubbed Neji's ass to the sides, creating more space and he was sure this gave Neji even more pleasure.

Neji whimpered and moaned, squirming beneath Sasuke. He let his head go from the left to the right, stretching and outstretching his body. He was almost in the splits now, he was spreading his legs so far. He kept bucking his hips upwards.

Sasuke moaned loudly too, panting all the while as he continued pleasuring Neji and himself. He knew he wouldn't last long now and he felt Neji coming to his point again, which made Sasuke even more excited, to think he could make Neji come twice. Sasuke started to push in deep, making his thrusts slower just to push his erection into Neji all the way, but never making the impact less incredible.

Neji continued to moan, while he felt his release coming closer and closer. It wasn't normal anymore. This was so much. So much pleasure. He never had had sex like this.

Sasuke was keeping this up for a while longer as he felt himself almost reaching his climax. He wanted to come together with Neji now. He had to wait until Neji would almost come and he would be able to tell when Neji's ass would tense. God, Neji had to come soon. Sasuke stretched Neji's ass even more.

Neji whimpered and now the muscles in his ass tensed. He felt himself coming closer and closer to his release. He pushed his ass up again.

Sasuke pushed in as hard as he could now and then felt that Neji was gonna come. He let out a loud moan and came into Neji, which made his release even more incredible.

Neji came at exactly the same moment and let out a soft scream again. He felt so much pleasure, it felt so good.

After his climax Sasuke let himself drop onto Neji, his head in Neji's neck. It had been so great. So good. He started panting his heart out now.

Neji was doing the same, as he kept laying on the bed, not moving at all. He was still softly moaning. He was sure that his ass was as red as a tomato now.

After what seemed like hours of panting Sasuke finally got out of Neji and rolled over onto his back. He stared at Neji exhausted.

Neji kept laying onto his stomach and stared back. Fuck. Why did he had to go to his work now?

Sasuke stroke all the sticky, sweaty hair out of Neji's face. They didn't even need words right now. They said it all through their eyes.

Neji smiled softly at him. He wanted to lay here for hours, but he had to get up. He had to go to work.

Sasuke didn't want him to go though. He didn't want Neji to leave now. Not now. Any other time but now. He mouthed a soft 'don't go', but he knew Neji had to.

Neji smiled at him a bit sadly and then he softly got up.

Sasuke kept laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. That sucked. Maybe Neji would come to him after work...sleep here.. it was Friday after all.. he could sleep here.. or maybe not. Maybe that was too fast.

Neji walked towards the bathroom now, to clean himself a little. He knew that Sasuke's brother wasn't home, else they'd never had such rough and loud sex.

Sasuke waited for Neji to return and then sat up a little. "...Come over after work.." Sasuke said softly, his voice hoarse from all the moaning he had done. He wanted Neji to just come back and sleep in his bed.

"..Aren't you asleep then?" Neji asked, while he started to dress.

"You can always wake me up." Sasuke answered as he pulled the covers over his waist. He would shower later.

"Hmm." Neji said. "I will."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, happy. Would Neji really come over again? He didn't even care if Neji woke him up again.

"Of course." Neji said, smiling.

"You should have a key then." Sasuke said as he walked to his bagback, holding the sheets close to him. No need for him to ponder around naked.

"Shouldn't I just ring the bell then?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"I was sleeping remember. And so will Itachi." Sasuke said as he threw Neji the keys. He wasn't about to get 'up' for Neji. Being woken up was fine, but no way in hell he was gonna leave his bed in the middle of the night.

Neji caught them. "Alright." Neji said. "Then I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah you will." Sasuke said as he stood up and wrapped the sheets around his waist so they wouldn't fall off.

Neji nodded. "You can stay in bed if you want." he said and gave Sasuke a little kiss as he was finished dressing.

"I'm not gonna sleep any time soon you know." Sasuke said and smirked a little. "But I'll take a shower. You just wake me up tonight."

"Hmm alright." Neji said, smiling. "I'll see you then."

"Good luck with work." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Neji said and with that, he left.

* * *

That evening, Neji silently entered Sasuke's house. After he had hung up his coat, he took of his shoes and then walked towards Sasuke's room. He softly opened the door and started to undress. Sasuke was asleep.

Sasuke was laying all over the bed at the moment, snoring softly. His sheets were just covering parts of his body, since arms and legs were spread wide.

Neji smirked and then, while he was only in his underwear, he bowed over Sasuke and then, all of sudden, he blew really hard into Sasuke's ear. He wasn't tired at all, so he wanted to play.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he almost fell of the bed as he turned away a little too fast. "...Damn.." He mumbled as he saw Neji. He was looking at him with sleepy eyes. Why the hell did Neji have to wake him up like that?

Neji started to laugh now. Oh god, that face of him was too funny.

"..Don't laugh so hard.." Sasuke mumbled as he let himself drop into a pillow, head first. He just wanted to sleep.

"Oh god, that face was just too funny." Neji said, and then put up his baby voice. "Aw, is my Sasuke-kun so tired?" He kissed Sasuke's neck now, ruffling through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke mumbled something into the pillow before turning his head to the side. "How did you know?" He said sleepy. Why was Neji so awake anyhow?

"How did I know what?" Neji asked, with his normal voice. He was a bit surprised about the question.

"That my name is Sasuke." Sasuke said joking. "That I'm tired you dumbass." He then said as he turned himself on his back.

"So?" Neji asked, smirking, while he laid down on top of Sasuke. "You were the one who wanted me to come here."

"...So, get of me and let me go to sleep." Sasuke said. He SO did not like to be bothered a whole lot when he was just awoken.

"Hmm, no." Neji said, smirking. "I'm fully awake. Unless I can go drink some warm milk?"

"Go ahead. If that shuts you up." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes annoyed. He was always cranky in the mornings too. Which was because he was just awake, like now.

Neji looked at him and then nodded, leaving the room again. After a while, he came back, and just silently laid down beside Sasuke. He wouldn't bother him anymore. No playtime for him, it seemed.

Sasuke picked up the sheets from him and swiftly moved them over Neji in one pull, turning towards him at the same time. "Go to sleep." He said stern and held his arm over Neji's body as he closed his eyes.

"..Yeah yeah.." Neji softly said, while he laid against Sasuke.

"Aren't you tired?" Sasuke asked after a while. He had noticed Neji wasn't anywhere 'near' sleeping, and it made him annoyed.

"..A bit, not really." Neji softly said. "Just go to sleep ok.."

Sasuke rolled over on his back and sighed. "What do you wanna do?" He asked, still slightly annoyed.

"Nothing if you are going to be so annoyed." Neji softly said.

"I'm annoyed because it's frigging three in the morning and you woke me up by blowing in my frigging ear." Sasuke said as he stared at the ceiling. Damn he was tired.

"Hmm I get it." Neji said, nodding. He closed his eyes.

"Good night." Sasuke said, still annoyed as he closed his eyes too. Neji would just have to wait till morning.

"..Sweet dreams." Neji said. He hoped he'd fall asleep soon. He'd better.

* * *

**A/N: There! :D**

I'm going to upload the rest as well now, because the story isn't that popular. Then I can focus on uploading a new story!


	9. Illness

**Chapter 9****: Illness**

* * *

The next morning, around ten o' clock, Sasuke woke up with a slight moan. He looked over to his right to find Neji fast asleep. He smiled. Neji looked good in the mornings. Especially asleep. But then his smile turned into a smirk. He remembered how Neji had woken him up, so today was time for revenge. He grabbed the glass of water by his bed and turned it over above Neji's face. That would teach him.

Neji let out a startled yell as he shot up and nearly fall out of the bed, like Sasuke had done. He looked at Sasuke for a few moments in shock.

"...Why did you do 'that'?" Neji snapped.

"Because 'you' woke me up pretty nasty tonight." Sasuke said as he smirked at Neji. He looked like a drowned cat right now. So foolish.

"..But not like 'this'." Neji said, still a bit angry. Then he smirked. "Tch, I'll get you back for this, do you want me to tickle you again?"

"No thank you, I'll have to hit you if you try." Sasuke said and smirked back as he pushed the, now wet, hair out of Neji's face.

"Try me." Neji said with a smirk and then pushed Sasuke against the mattress, starting to tickle him.

Sasuke started laughing now. "Nooo! Neji! STOP!" He yelled as he actually tried to hit Neji (softly of course), but Neji was pretty much out of reach. Dammit!

Neji started laughing too now. He continued for some time, but not too long. He finally stopped, still giggling a bit.

"Aah that was fun." He said and stood, with a smirk. He walked from the bed now, to get his clothes.

Sasuke smirked and panted and then threw his pillow against Neji's head. "Asshole." He said smirking as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

Neji was still laughing now.

"Oh I like your face so much if you laugh like that." Neji said, smirking. He then, without a warning, tossed the pillow back, into Sasuke's face. And it hit him in the middle of his face.

Sasuke let out a muffled moan and then grabbed the pillow again, smirking. "Oh you so asked for this." He said and got up, running towards Neji with the pillow above his head. Neji was gonna get it now.

Neji laughed now, quickly jumping out of the way as Sasuke almost hit him.

"Sasuke act normal!" He yelled, while he was still laughing.

"Hell no, that's not fun!" Sasuke yelled back as he turned around and hit Neji on the head once, twice, three times in a row. He then started laughing.

Neji laughed and tried to get Sasuke away from him.

"I beg for mercy!" He yelled, still laughing, as he protected his head. "Stop it!"

Sasuke threw away the pillow and then pulled Neji close, still laughing. "Idiot." He said and then kissed Neji's forehead, before starting to dress again.

Neji smiled at him, before he grabbed the pillow again and hit Sasuke's ass with it. Then he quickly put jumped in his pants and walked off, towards the kitchen, with his shirt in his hand.

"ASSHOLE!" Sasuke yelled to Neji, from his room. Neji would pay for that someday. After he had dressed he went to the kitchen too with a smirk. "We should be quiet now, since Itachi's still sleeping." Sasuke said.

"..Oh, sorry." Neji said. "I thought he wasn't home. And well, you might have woken him up with that screaming of yours." He had his shirt on now.

"Oh, I thought YOU were the one screaming." Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled off Neji's shirt and threw it to the floor. "Why don't you just keep it off?" He said.

"You were the one who screamed 'asshole'." Neji said with one eyebrow pulled up. "And I won't keep it off, else it's too cold." He took his shirt off the ground again, putting it on.

"Oh sorry." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He then poured himself a glass of milk and walked back to the living room. Annoyed.

Neji looked after him a bit confused. He followed him and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's morning." Sasuke snapped and pulled his hand free. He then dropped himself on the couch and drank his milk.

Neji looked at him, frowning a bit.

"...Do you want some breakfast or are we going to wait for Itachi?" He asked after he had been silent for a while.

"Wait for Itachi. He usually makes breakfast." Sasuke answered as he finished his milk and put his glass away. "Come here." He said, signing for Neji to come and sit against him.

Neji looked at him and then sat down, next to Sasuke. He'd prefer to sit on Sasuke's lap, but next to him would be better now.

Sasuke pulled Neji against him and sighed a little. "Don't mind me in the mornings. I get cranky." He said, not annoyed anymore. He had his time to cool down.

"Hmm.." Neji hummed, while he looked at the wall. He was still tired.

Sasuke shifted a little, so that he was laying on the couch with both legs and Neji was sitting between them, his head on Sasuke's chest. He then grabbed Neji's arms and stretched them. "See." Sasuke said. "Yours aren't even either."

Neji snorted. "So?" He asked.

"So I'm not the only one." Sasuke said as he let his hands stroke over Neji's arms now, laying them down again. He kissed Neji's neck.

"Myeah." Neji muttered. "No one has even arms."

"Oh.. Neji. What are we now?" Sasuke asked as he held Neji tight. He wondered what Neji would answer this time.

"...Together?" Neji asked, while he looked at Sasuke. He was practically asking Sasuke to be with him now.

"If you want to be, then we could." Sasuke answered and smiled a little at Neji, giving him a kiss in his neck again.

Neji smiled back.

"I want it.." He softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"Then we are." Sasuke said back and turned Neji's face to kiss him. He was happy Neji wanted him. Really happy.

Before Sasuke could press his lips on Neji's, Neji's lips were already on his. He hugged Sasuke now, while he started kissing him.

Sasuke kissed back, smiling into the kiss. He held Neji's face, hoping this would be one of those passionate kiss they shared back at Neji's home. He made sure to keep it soft like back then.

Neji was kissing softly too, enjoying every second of it. He kept smiling.

Sasuke held onto Neji tight and stroke over his back softly. He loved these kisses, they were so much more then what he was used too. He started stroking his hands through Neji's hair now.

Neji let out a soft moan. He loved this. A lot. Suddenly a cough was being heard. Itachi was standing in the doorframe.

Sasuke quickly broke then kiss and stared at Itachi. "Oh err...hi." He said and laughed nervously. Itachi had never seen him kiss, and he didn't have to see it either.

"...I haven't heard anyone enter the house." Itachi said, then looked at Neji. "Who is that?"

"Oh well...Neji, Itachi. Itachi, Neji." Sasuke said as he introduced the two. "I lend him my key so he could come in this night after he was done working."

Itachi nodded to Neji.

"So how long do you guys know each other?" Itachi asked.

"About three weeks." Sasuke answered as he pushed Neji of him a little. He WAS talking to his brother after all.

Neji quickly let go of him, blushing a bit.

"Ah." Itachi said. "So, do you guys want some breakfast? You two can sit on the couch and have a nice time while I make it, ok?"

"Sure...shouldn't we help?" Sasuke asked. Itachi was being rather...considerate about this. But didn't he wanna get to know Neji? Or maybe he thought Neji was just a fling, like all the others.

"Of course not." Itachi said, nodding.

"Ok, well I like eggs then." Sasuke said and smirked at Itachi as he leaned on the couch with his head.

"Alright." Itachi said and nodded, then he walked into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him.

"So...well. That was my brother." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji again.

Neji nodded. "He seems nice." Neji said.

"He is now.. Although I wonder what he thinks of you." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji towards him again.

"Probably not much hm." Neji said, looking at him.

"Probably not...or he thinks you're one of my flings." Sasuke said as he rested his head on Neji's shoulder. He just wanted to enjoy having a 'real' relationship for a change.

"Probably." Neji said, hugging Sasuke.

"But you're not...at all." Sasuke softly said as he stroke through Neji's hair again. Damn it was soft.

"I know." Neji said with a smile. "I'm glad."

"Me too. And I don't know how you got me to like you so much, but I'm happy you did." Sasuke said and smiled too.

Neji laughed softly. "I'm glad I did that too."

"Your hair is still wet." Sasuke suddenly said as he pulled back a little and stroke through Neji's hair again.

"I know." Neji said, smiling slightly. "That's your fault you ass." He smirked now.

Sasuke smirked back. "I know. Talking about asses, how's yours been? Still red as a tomato?" Sasuke joked and laughed.

Neji snorted. "That's not funny." Neji said. "I couldn't walk normal yesterday you know."

"Aaaww poor you. You loved it either way. What's with you and that ass anyhow? I swear, you could get an orgasm just if someone massaged it." Sasuke said, still smirking.

"It's just my weak point." Neji said, smirking. "And yes, poor me."

"Well it does make you squirm oh so nicely." Sasuke said. "So I guess I'll just use that every time we have sex."

"I won't say no to that hm." Neji said, with a smirk. "But damn I liked it. I've never done it that way."

"Me neither. We had no idea what we were missing hm." Sasuke said, smirking. "We should do it like that more often. I'm sure you'd love to come twice in one fuck again."

"Yeah, I would." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "Damn, if your brother wasn't home I'd do it again."

"Well you're gonna have to wait until the weekend's over. But we could do it quietly today. So not the rough shit we did yesterday." Sasuke said.

"We could go to my house too you now." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at Neji interested. "Now we could, could we." He said and smirked again. "Maybe we should do that after breakfast."

Neji snorted. "Yeah we should." He said, smiling.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Neji's head and kissed him softly again. He just couldn't keep his hands of Neji. Or his lips for that matter.

Neji kissed back for a few seconds but then broke it with a smirk.

"Damn, how long can you keep your hands off me?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"I'm gonna take a guess on not longer then ten minutes." Sasuke said and smirked back. "It's your own fault for being so damned good looking."

Neji snorted. "Well, you are good looking too." Neji said. "You are damn hot. But I don't jump at you every ten minutes." He laughed softly.

"Ha. ha. I just need my physical contact more then you." Sasuke said and laughed a little. He then kissed Neji's neck. He didn't care he couldn't keep his hands off.

Neji smiled. "Hmm.. I don't mind." Neji said, while he enjoyed Sasuke kissing his neck.

"I know you don't." Sasuke said and then continued kissing Neji's neck again. He was just happy Neji wanted him too. He was happy things were going right.

Neji replied with a smile. They kept sitting there, quiet, with Sasuke kissing Neji softly, on the couch. Until they were called for dinner. Everything was going right. Everything was right, right?

* * *

A week later, Sasuke rang the doorbell of Neji's house. He had been gone with Itachi for a week, to get things on the right track again, so he was happy to be able to see Neji again, spend time with him. He had missed Neji so much over the week, even though he had a great time with Itachi. So he waited, and waited. Took Neji long enough to open the door.

After a while, the door opened and revealed a sick looking Neji. He was wearing a black wardrobe and for the rest nothing. He looked sweaty, his face was dead pale and his hair was ruffled. He looked bad. Really bad.

"...Hey.." Neji softly said, smiling weakly to Sasuke."

Sasuke smile dropped though. "...What is wrong with you?" He asked worried as he pushed a hand on Neji's forehead. He was burning like mad.

"..I'm just a bit ill.." Neji muttered, looking away. "..Perhaps you'd better come back in a few days... how was it with Itachi..?"

"I'm gonna be here now, since you obviously need someone to take care of you. And it was great with Itachi." Sasuke said as he walked inside and put Neji onto the couch. He immediately noticed Neji being thinner then before. What was wrong with him?

"..Good.." Neji softly muttered and then laid down at the couch again, where he had been laying, watching some TV. He put the covers over him again. "..You really don't have to stay Sasuke.. What if you get it too..?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Now why are you so skinny?" Sasuke asked. There was just no way Neji would've gotten so skinny in just a week of being ill. He sat down on the couch and placed Neji's legs on his for some space.

"...Because I am ill.." Neji muttered, while he looked away from Sasuke. He got some water of the floor, where the glass stood, and drank a bit from it.

"You don't get this skinny from being ill Neji. Not in just one week. Have you been eating?" Sasuke asked strict and looked at Neji, then grabbed his head to turn it to him once he noticed Neji was avoiding his gaze.

"..Not a lot.." Neji softly said, almost whispering. He made his eyes look at his sheets.

"Neji look at me. What did you eat this past week?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at Neji. He was sure there was something more then just an illness.

"..Enough.." Neji muttered. He still didn't look at Sasuke.

"As in what Neji? What did you eat? I'm sure you can count it on one hand." Sasuke said as he stroke Neji's sweaty hair out of his face.

"..I never eat a lot when I am ill.. It will get out again if I eat a lot..." Neji softly said, almost whispered.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I'll have to trust you on that then. Do you wanna eat something now? Or do something?" Sasuke asked. He decided to let it rest since Neji was already sick. He pulled Neji on his lap and let him lean on him.

"...Sasuke you'll get it too.." Neji softly said.

"I won't, I don't get sick very easily Neji. Don't worry ok. Just let me take care of you." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair softly. He just wanted Neji to be ok soon.

"..Ok.." Neji softly said, leaning on Sasuke. He sneezed now. He felt so bad.

Sasuke grabbed a tissue and handed it to Neji as he laughed a little. "You're cute like this." He said and looked at Neji with a smile.

"..T-that's not funny.." Neji said and glared at Sasuke, before sneezing again, in the tissue.

"It's not a joke. You really do look cute like this." Sasuke said as he stroke Neji's cheek.

"..I don't feel cute.." Neji muttered.

"You are cute Neji. With your cute red nose and watery eyes. It really makes you look cute." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji on his cheek now.

Neji smiled slightly at him, before sneezing into the tissue again. He blew his nose into the tissue.

"I'll call Itachi to tell him I won't be coming home tonight." Sasuke said as he got his cell phone out of his pocket.

"..Oh you don't have to.." Neji said, looking at him.

"I know. I 'want' to." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"..Alright.." Neji said, smiling back at Sasuke.

"Now how did you get so sick again?" Sasuke asked as he put his cell phone away. He would call Itachi later.

"..It's just a virus.." Neji said.

"A nasty one. But you shouldn't get this sick from just a virus." Sasuke said stern.

"..I don't know ok.." Neji muttered, looking away again.

"Well something's up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Sasuke said, more friendly this time. Neji probably felt bad enough.

Neji looked at him and then looked away again, pulling the covers up even more. He was feeling cold all of sudden. He had a fever after all.

Sasuke laid Neji down again and softly kissed his forehead. "You should sleep." He softly said and pulled up the covers over Neji.

Neji nodded, while he was shaking.

"..Should I just.. call you if it's becoming worse..?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke again. "..Then you can be with Itachi now.. the only thing you can get from me now is the same virus.. that's not really handy.."

"I'm not leaving Neji and I spend a week with Itachi, I'm sure he won't mind." Sasuke said. "You're my boyfriend now Neji, I'm there to take care of you."

Neji nodded now, while he started shaking of the cold.

"..T-thanks.." He softly said.

Sasuke sighed, then went to Neji's room to get his sheets. He returned with them and laid them over Neji. There was no need for him to be cold after all.

Neji pulled the covers around them while he looked at Sasuke thankfully. He closed his eyes after that, sighing a bit.

Sasuke waited for Neji to go to sleep and watched over him all the while. He was worried though. And not just about Neji being sick.

* * *

More then a week later, Neji, who was finally feeling a bit better then before, rang the bell at Sasuke's house. He waited for some time, before the door opened and Sasuke got in view.

"Hey." Sasuke said and smiled surprised. "Feeling better?" He asked and let Neji in.

Neji nodded. "A lot better." He said, while he went inside. He took off his coat now. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And good that you're feeling better. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Sasuke asked.

"No thanks, I've had some at home." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Ok. So why did you come here?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Neji's hand and softly pulled him to the living room.

"To see you." Neji said, still smiling. He sat down onto the couch.

"Thanks. I like seeing you too." Sasuke said and smiled as he sat down next to Neji, still holding his hand.

Neji moved closer to him and sat against him, laying his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"You look a lot better now." Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around Neji's back and pulled him closer.

"Thanks." Neji said, looking up at Sasuke. "I love you."

Sasuke looked down at Neji surprised. Slightly confused. "...You are?" He asked softly. What should he do with this now?

"..I'm not only in love with you, I love you.." Neji said, snuggling closer into Sasuke's chest. "I'm glad you're here for me."

Sasuke sighed as he hold Neji closer. "I'm glad you're here for me too...And I love you too.." Sasuke said, softer then he ever said anything before.

Neji smiled. "Thanks.." He softly said. After some time, he reached up and grabbed Sasuke's chin, kissing him.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and then started kissing back. He really did love Neji. And he wasn't scared of it either. He wrapped his arms around Neji to bring him closer.

Neji deepened the kiss, while he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He leaned on Sasuke heavy. He was.. tired.

Sasuke kissed back for a while, before he noticed how incredibly skinny Neji really was...was this normal? It couldn't really be normal? He ate enough to gain some weight, instead he was just losing it. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at Neji for a while.

Neji frowned.

"..What is it?" He asked, while he put a hand onto the back of the chair. He felt like he had to lay down or something.

"You're far too skinny." Sasuke said stern and then suddenly pulled up Neji's shirt. All his ribs were visible and Neji's waist was the skinniest Sasuke had ever seen. It wasn't normal. It could not be normal.

Neji frowned and then quickly pulled down his shirt, looking away.

"..It's from that illness remember." He muttered.

"You ate enough to gain weight Neji, what the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you telling me what's wrong." Sasuke said, starting to get angry. He knew something was wrong with Neji and Neji was 'still' trying to hide it.

"..I-it's nothing, really.." Neji softly said while he quickly stood from the couch.. and fell to the floor. He caught himself by putting his hands before himself, but did hit the ground after all.

Sasuke got up shocked and kneeled down next to Neji. "Neji...are you ok? Please.. tell me what's wrong." He said worried.

Neji let out a soft moan as he tried to get up but his body wouldn't work with him.

"..I.. s-shit.." Neji muttered, while it started to darken before his eyes.

"Neji...Neji! Neji what's wrong!?" Sasuke yelled as he noticed Neji slipping away. What was wrong? Why was Neji passing out? What should he do? WHAT WAS WRONG!?

But Neji couldn't react anymore. He opened his mouth to say something, and on that moment his body got limp. He had passed out.

Sasuke panicked right then and there and after a while of yelling at Neji to wake up he finally got his head together and called the ambulance. Something was really, really wrong with Neji.


	10. The reason why

**Chapter 10: The reason why**

* * *

That evening, after a long while of sitting by Neji's bed, a nurse came in. Sasuke looked at her anxious. Neji had been unconscious all night and Sasuke had been worried sick. What if something was really wrong with him? What if it was something really, really serious? What if he wasn't gonna wake up? Sasuke didn't even wanna think of losing someone else again.

"..Hello, you are the one who brought him here, right?" The nurse said, while she sat down, facing him.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes...what's wrong with him?" He asked softly, scared of what she might say.

She sighed softly.

"I need to take contact with his family about this, but well." She said. "I fear he is anorexic."

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. Neji? Anorexic? It did make sense somewhere. But he had been eating...right?

"...Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"It seems that he has barely eaten anything, since, probably, a few weeks. He's missing a lot of substances he has to have." She answered. "And of course, he is very skinny."

"Yeah...He's been sick a couple of times...Is there any way to...cure him?" Sasuke asked. Neji couldn't go on living like this or he'd...die..

"As you can see, we've got him on an infuse and he needs to get some teachings about this." The nurse said. "We need to find out why he has it."

"..But he'll be ok right...?" Sasuke asked. He could only hope Neji would be fine. But he had to. He just had to be fine.

"I hope so." The nurse said. "He probably will. Most cases of people who are anorexic are alright in the end."

"...Then what if he's one of the others?" Sasuke asked, more concerned then he ever was.

"Well it could be deadly." The nurse admitted. "Are you a close friend of him?"

Sasuke bit his lips. "...I'm his boyfriend.." He softly said. If Neji would die he.. he wouldn't know what he would do. He couldn't lose Neji too.

The nurse looked at him full of compassion.

"Then I guess he will be fine." The nurse said. "Most cases of people who are anorexic want to be thin because some people think they are ugly."

Sasuke nodded. He just wanted Neji to wake up now and be fine. Be happy with how he looked. That he would want to eat. That he would stay there, with Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea of how he could have gotten this illness?" The nurse asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know..." Sasuke softly answered as he kept staring at Neji. He wished for the nurse to just go. Just leave him alone.

"..Alright then." The nurse said, standing up. "..I'll check up on him in an hour."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you.." He said and waited for the nurse to leave. Once she was gone, Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and stared at him intense as if willing him to awaken right then and there.

But Neji didn't. It took a few minutes more. Ten to be exact. At that time, Neji let out a soft moan, while his eyes slowly opened.

Sasuke stared Neji as he woke up. At least that was a good thing. But his eyes turned from soft to stern. Angry even. How could Neji have done this in the first place? How could he have been so reckless?

Neji's eyes focussed now and he looked around, until his eyes rested on Sasuke.

"...I'm so sorry.." Neji softly said as he saw Sasuke's face.

"Are you stupid or something? Why did you never tell me? Why did you do it in the first place? Are you a fucking idiot?" Sasuke asked angry as he gazed at Neji.

Neji looked away now. "...I'm so sorry Sasuke..." Neji whispered. He felt so ashamed now.

"Look at me! What were you thinking!? Really Neji! Did you think this would help you!? Or me!? Did you think it would help one bit!? It doesn't Neji! It's fucked, I don't want you to ever not eat three meals a day! EVER! Do you understand that!?" Sasuke yelled furious. He had been so angry all day, but it wasn't really anger that drove him to yell. It was concern. Relief.

"...I j-just thought I was a freak, s-so.." Neji softly said, now finally looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"You should've told me Neji! You can't lie to me! You could have died Neji! Did you realise that!? Do you realise what that would've done to me! DO YOU!?" Sasuke yelled at Neji.

Neji bit his lip as he stared at his blanket. He felt tears in his eyes. He was so stupid..  
"You could've died! You could've died and you could've left me too! Do you have any idea how much that would hurt Neji..? If I would lose you too.. I..." Sasuke started to calm down now. Or rather, break down. He just couldn't handle almost losing Neji too. His eyes started to water and for once in his life, he didn't care.

"..I'm s-so sorry.. I.. I've had it f-for a few years now.. Please forgive me.." Neji softly said. He kept biting on his lip.

"..You could've died too..." Sasuke whispered as he, for the first time after his parents died, let tears stream down his face. He bit his lips as he let the tears run.

Neji now let out a soft gasp. He stared at Sasuke, with a frown on his face, as if he finally realised what he had done. Then his lip started to tremble and he grabbed Sasuke's hand, trying to pull him closer.

"..I'm s-so sorry.. S-Sasuke.. I.. S-Sasuke.." Neji softly said, really needing Sasuke now.

Sasuke desperately kissed Neji's face a couple times before pulling him in a hug, still crying and sobbing. "...J-just...stop.." He begged Neji.

"..I'm s-so sorry.. I w-will... I will.." Neji sobbed, while clinging onto Sasuke.

"...Y-you could've...d-died.." Sasuke sobbed as he let all the tears come out that he kept away. He didn't care anymore. For once he could break down. Because Neji was still there, but Neji could have easily been gone too. And he couldn't have someone else he loved die.

"..I k-know.. I know.." Neji shakily said, while stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..Y-you could've died...just like t-them.. I c-could've lost you too...I can't lose y-you too...it's already h-hard enough.." Sasuke cried as he held onto Neji even tighter.

"...I'm s-so sorry.." Neji sobbed. "..I'm s-so s-sorry.. p-please don't c-cry.. please.. s-sorry.."

"...P-please...don't m-make me lose you t-too.. I'll b-break if you die...I'll 'die' if you d-die.." Sasuke cried desperately, clutching onto Neji.

"..S-Sasuke you're b-breaking me with t-this.. p-please.. calm down.. p-please.." Neji sobbed, as more and more tears were coming out. "..I f-feel so b-bad..."

Sasuke kept quiet for some time, apart from the crying and sobbing he did. He just couldn't stop. Everything he had ever kept in, all came out now. He was so overwhelmed by it all he just couldn't stop crying.

"..I'm s-so sorry.." Neji sobbed as he felt himself becoming more and more tired again. He was already using too much energy while he should be resting now.

"..P-please just...eat..." Sasuke said after a while, once he finally started to calm down somewhat.

Neji nodded. "..I'm s-sorry Sasuke.." Neji whispered.

"...I l-love you so much Neji.." Sasuke said as he sniffed a little and then pulled back from the hug a little to look at Neji. He stroke over Neji's cheeks. Sasuke was so glad Neji was still there.

Neji's lip was still trembling and tears were still coming out of Neji's eyes.

"..Y-you shouldn't.." He sobbed, shaking his head. "You s-shouldn't..."

"..W-well I do...You're pretty Neji...and smart, and nice, and sweet and 'so' p-patient with me...You're everything I want Neji.. everything I need.." Sasuke said, calming down. He wiped his tears away before he wiped Neji's off too.

Neji kept shaking his head, while the tears kept coming out. "..I'm o-only hurting you.." Neji sobbed.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and made him look into his eyes. "You're not Neji...you're not.. You're making me happy...I was just scared of losing you but that's ok...It just came out now, it wasn't just you...I love you.. You're not hurting me at all." Sasuke said, trying to comfort Neji. He wasn't angry at him anymore. He was just happy that Neji was still there.

"..Y-you were c-crying.. a-and angry.. I j-just.. G-god I'm so t-tired.. confused..." Neji sobbed, shaking his head again. He was really confused about all this.

"I was crying because it brought out feelings I kept away Neji...And because I was scared of losing you and relieved you were still there...I was angry because of that too.. I get that you're tired.. this is too much for you now..." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's forehead softly. "But don't you forget that I love you.."

Neji looked at him, still sobbing. You could see that he wasn't focussing, he was looking around wildly. It was obvious that he was out of it at the moment.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head again. "Neji...go to sleep." He said softly and lay him down. He kept stroking through Neji's hair. He just needed his rest now.

Neji rolled onto his side now, pulling his knees up towards his chest and stared ahead of him, the tears still leaving his eyes, now without a reason.

"..I love you Neji.." Sasuke said and after that, he kept repeating it until Neji was fast asleep. He figured Neji needed the reassurance.

* * *

After a while of sleeping, Neji woke up, still in the hospital bed. When he opened his eyes everything was white. Slowly, as he blinked a few times, he started to see everything again. The first thing he spotted was Sasuke, sitting on a chair. Sleeping. Neji smiled while everything else came into view. Had Sasuke stayed that long with him?

"..Hey.." Neji softly said, as he pinched Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's hand had his own hand in it.

Sasuke moaned a little and moved his head before he opened his eyes. He turned it towards Neji sleepily and stared at him. "..You're awake.." He said softly and smiled a little.

"..You look cute.." Neji softly said, smiling at Sasuke.

"..Thanks..." Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes. He then looked at the clock. It was already evening. A good 24 hours later after Neji had fallen asleep. "..How are you feeling now?" He asked Neji. He was still sleepy and ready to just go back to sleep. But he wouldn't.

"..Better.." Neji softly said, pinching Sasuke's hand again.

Sasuke gave a soft pinch back and smiled. "Good. You slept for 24 hours or so." He said. "But that's ok, you needed it."

Neji nodded, while he sat up. Damn, he needed to move a bit more.

"The nurse said you could go home tomorrow if you were feeling better, but that she would make sure you could go to a therapist." Sasuke said as he stroke Neji's cheek with his free hand.

Neji nodded. "They think that I'm crazy now, don't they.." Neji muttered.

"No. Just that you need a little help with getting your self steam on track." Sasuke said. "Neji...how could you ever think you needed to lose weight?" Sasuke asked.

"..Well.. I just thought of myself ugly.." Neji muttered, a bit uncomfortable about the subject.

"Well why? You're so pretty Neji. Someone like you should never think he was ugly, so why did you?" Sasuke asked.

"..Well.. I just thought so.." Neji said, shrugging. "..I still don't think of myself as handsome or something.."

"Who told you you were ugly Neji? You're so, 'so' pretty. I just can't see why you would think that." Sasuke said. He just didn't get it.

"..They called me a freak on school so I guess that meant ugly hm.." Neji muttered.

"That doesn't automatically mean you're ugly Neji. They were probably just jealous because you look frigging good. Neji really...stop thinking that." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji on the cheek. "Be happy."

"..I think.. my eyes freaked them out.." Neji softly said.

"That can happen.. But Neji...they're the prettiest I have ever seen...the prettiest that have ever looked at me...And I'm really not just saying that.. I love your eyes...just like I love you." Sasuke said softly as he kissed Neji on his cheek again and kept his head close to Neji's.

Neji was silent for a moment and then smiled at Sasuke.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said. "..I'm just so different.."

"Yeah and I'm mister normal. Neji being different isn't bad. It's what made me like you more then anyone else." Sasuke said.

"..Really?" Neji asked.

"Yes, really Neji. I love you for who you are. Because you cared for me and because you are different. I like that. I like it that you have your moments of being totally crazy and that you're concerned about me, even when you didn't know me and that you look at me with your pretty eyes and the way you laugh and everything else about that I forgot to mention." Sasuke answered and smiled.

"..But I lied to you.. so much.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"I lied to you too...So we're even. Neji I really don't care as long as you're here and who you are." Sasuke said and looked back at him with a soft look on his face.

"..I only ate one pancake that time..." Neji softly said, while smiling a bit sadly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "...I see. Then you'd better eat two next time." Sasuke said and kissed Neji. He really didn't care that Neji lied. As long as they would share everything together from now on.

Neji nodded, while he kissed back and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He'd never lie to Sasuke anymore. Never.

After a while of sharing another of their passionate kisses, Sasuke pulled back. "I love you Neji.." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji again.

Neji smiled as he sighed into the kiss. Yes.. he loved Sasuke too. He'd never want to be apart from Sasuke. They belonged together. They had to.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_The wind blew. Two figures were standing before the grave of their parents, finally having have gained the courage to visit it. The older one turned to look at his little brother. _

_"I think we finally got everything straight again, right?" He said, with tears in his eyes. _

_"I think we do..." The younger said, tears already on his cheeks. They kept staring at the grave, for the first time after it was placed._

_Itachi smiled. Yes.. everything was alright again. They could finally look at their parent's grave. They finally had the chance to cry over their loss. __They finally were happy again. They were alive. _


End file.
